


The Gang Life's For Me

by sakurastar0660



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-GTA V, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Family Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Harm, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reader insert where you are a well accomplished college grad, holding two masters and two associates, and you find yourself in Los Santos, applying for job when you apply to be a maid for some guy. Little do you know that that guy is actually Geoff Ramsey, the wealthy business man who also the leader of the notorious Fake AH Crew. After working for Geoff for some time you slowly begin putting things together and you wind up in the middle of the crew, somehow apart of the crew and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't decide if I want this to be a RyanxReader fic or if I want it to be an everyone and reader fic so I wanted you get your guys opinions. What do you think? Feel free to suggest other parings, like MichaelxReader or whatever. Also feel free to leave any suggestion as I really don't have a distinct plan of where exactly I want this to go so any input you have would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.  
> Actual note: h/c= hair colour, h/l= hair length, y/n=your name

You stare at your laptop, scrolling through all the job postings for the current available jobs in Los Santos. You’re kinda hating yourself for moving here but you did it because your boyfriend wanted you to come with him, so you did; but you found out how much of an ass and how abusive he was you left his sorry ass, though if anyone asked he would say he dumped you because you were a slut, which isn’t true at all. So when he left town you were torn between feeling happy, because you have a decent apartment, but also a little annoyed that you didn’t have enough money to move to a different city. Hence why you’re scavenging the job posting, looking for some kind of job so you could have some money for food and rent; your savings was getting low and you really didn’t want to be kicked out of your apartment.

While scrolling through one job catches your eye and you click on it. You read the posting, seeing that this person was looking for a maid, preferably a live in maid, to clean the house, cook meals, maintain the yard and whatnot. The thing that had you pulling up your email and sending the guy a response was that he stated that the live in maid would have basically everything paid for-food, rent, electricity, the whole works- and since he has a big house that the estimated starting rate was around $2000 a week.

You feel a little awkward sending the guy your resume, seeing as you are 26 and have your Masters in Clinical Psychology as well as a Masters in Medical Science, meaning you have extensive medical training including first aid and CPR, with two Associates of Electrical Circuits and Computer Programming, highly grateful that your grandparents left you with enough money to put yourself through college; what can you say, you went to college at 17 and slaved away until you came out with your four degrees. Four useless degrees that weren’t helping you get a job in any of those fields. Baby steps right?

Not even ten minutes after you sent the email you get a reply, saying that the guy would like to meet you at his house and asked if tomorrow at 10 AM worked. You quickly replying, saying that 10 AM was good for you and you were looking forward to it. You stare at your laptop screen, watching it send the email and slowly you get this feeling like this would be either the best decision or the worst decision of your life. You shrug the feeling off; guess you’ll just have to see what tomorrow brings.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you wake up at 8, rubbing your eyes as you crawl out of bed and into the shower, letting the warm water sooth your nerves. Climbing out of the shower you dry yourself off, pulling on your favorite pair of underwear and a bra before drying your hair with a hair dryer. You make sure that it was dry before trying to figure out what to do with your (h/l) (h/c), seeing how it would look done up versus kept down and after ten minutes you say “screw it” and do it the way you normally have it.

Once you finish with your hair you pull out your make up, putting black eyeliner along the top of your eye lashes, dipping down and out a little from the end to kinda get an egyptian look before putting a little along your bottom lashes, stopping as you get to your iris. You then dab on some liquid toner to get rid of any blemishes and even out your skin tone. You debate on whether or not to put on lipstick but decide not to, seeing as it was 9 AM. You walk over to your closet and pull out a nice, simple black blouse, a tailored white suit jacket, white tailored dress pants and a pair of black four inch heels. You usually don’t like to wear heels but it seemed necessary for the occasion. Grabbing your small hand bag which held your phone, wallet and car keys you leave your apartment, making your way down to the garage and into your car. Putting the address into your phone you follow the GPS through town and up into the Vinewood Hills.

Pulling into the driveway of the house you stare at it, understanding now exactly why the guy wanted a live in maid- this place was like a mansion, if not one. You take a deep breath, calming yourself before climbing out of the car and making your way to the door, ringing the door bell.

When the door opens you can’t help but stare at the man before you- he stands at eye level with you, making him 5’11”, his brown hair his well kept being complimented by his impressive handlebar mustache, a crisp white dress shirt framing his broad shoulders and chest, neatly tucked into his tailored dress pants. You easily recognize him as the CEO of Ramsey Corp, a major hotel company that has a big presence in Los Santos as well as other major cities along the east coast, like New York, Philadelphia, Boston and even as far as Chicago and this makes you just that much more nervous. A smile graces his lips as he looks at you. “Ah you must be (y/n).”

You nod, holding out your hand. “Yes I am sir.”

“Please call me Geoff.” he says, taking your hand and gives it a quick shake before stepping aside. “Please come in.”

You step inside, heels clicking on the hardwood floor as you follow Geoff through the front entrance into the living room attached to the kitchen. Geoff sits down in an armchair next to the fireplace and you take the chair opposite of him.

“So I looked over your resume and on there you listed that you have two Masters and two Associates.” Geoff looks at you. “Tell me more about that.”

“Well during high school, I took college classes all four years so I didn’t have to take GE courses, making it so that I could earn my Bachelors for both Clinical Psychology and Medical Science in two years. After that and while applying to grad school for both Clinical Psych and Med Science, I earned my Associates for Computer Programming and Electrical Circuitry in two years, each taking a year. After getting into grad school, it took two years for me to earn each Masters, earning my Psychology Masters first before earning my Medical Science. During all that time I was able to take on a few internships, one was working for a psychology professor I knew as an undergrad, working in his office and being able to work with some patients alongside him, as well as having the opportunity to work in a hospital and medical center, working alongside with some colleagues of professors I knew in undergrad. I had fun and loved being able to apply what I learned in the classroom to a real world setting.”

“I see. So if you have this schooling and experience, why apply to be a maid?’

The question makes you slightly blush. “Ah well you see I attend college, both pre- and post-grad in Colorado, as well as having internships there so when I moved out here it’s hard to find a job in either of my fields where there are no job openings. And you’ve got to start somewhere right?”

Geoff nods, picking up his mug from the table next to him and takes a sip. “You are aware that I would prefer someone who could live in correct?”

You nod. “Yes I am well aware and I do not believe that that would be a problem.”

“How soon can you start?”

“Today if you want.” You say.

“Excellent.” Geoff claps his hands. “Considered yourself hired.” he stands up and moves out of the living room.

You blink. “Wait what?” You stand and follow after him. “You serious?”

“I’m always serious. Besides, you’re the only one who applied that I actually like.”

“Oh. Well thank you.”

He shows you around the house, taking you first through the kitchen, which you almost died because it was so perfect and everything was top of the line equipment and you can imagine cooking in here everyday without ever hating it, moving on through the dining room up to the second floor where the five bedrooms not including the master suite was as well as two full bathrooms and Geoff’s study, which was the only room you were given strict instructions to stay out of unless Geoff gave you permission to enter. Heading back downstairs and out into the backyard you find a lovely patio with an outdoor grill, a large pool with a separate hot tub and to the left a few feet away from the house was a pool house that had it’s own small kitchen, sitting room and a single bedroom with an attached bathroom.

“So this is where I envisioned you could stay, just so that you had your own space, but if you wanted to you could live in the main house if that’s more of your thing.” Geoff explains with a shrug.

“This will be fine Mr. Ramsey, I mean Geoff.” You turn to look at him, standing in the middle of the sitting area. You did have to admit that the pool house was much bigger than your apartment so that was a plus, also making it so you didn’t have to waste gas driving here and back every day.

“Cool.” he glances down at his watch. “Listen I have a meeting to go to but feel free to stay, look around the house more, or start packing up your stuff. I’ll be back around 5 so,” he digs into his pockets, pulling out a set of keys as well as a piece of paper. “Here are the house keys as well as the keys to the pool house and here is my personal cell just in case you need to get a hold of me.” he hands you the items before walking away, stopping in the threshold of the sliding glass doors. “Try to to burn the house down while I’m gone ka?” he jokes, cracking a smile.

You lets out a small laugh, smiling as well. “”I’ll try not to.” you tell him.

“Good. See you later.” he waves and disappears into the house.

Several minutes later you hear the garage open and you watch him drive away in his black sports car, waving as he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the father-daughter relationship between you and Geoff start.  
> As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions, or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

You stand in the empty house for a few more minutes before deciding that you were going to move all your belongings so you get into your car and drive back to your apartment, glad that you kept the boxes from when you first moved in. You change into a pair of spankies under your comfy sweatpants, pulling on a black tanktop and slipping your converse on. You turn on your music and begin packing up all your clothes, filling up one large box before moving on packing your bed sheets, pillows and all your bathroom supplies in the other large box and other miscellaneous stuff into the other smaller boxes. You manage to stuff everything into your car and are able to bring it all to Geoff’s house in one go. By the time you unpack everything and set up everything how you want it you see that’s it’s almost 1. You remember seeing a seeing a gym in the house and decide to work out, slipping your sweat pants off and switch out your tank top and regular for a sports bra, making your way into the house and into the basement where the gym was. You spend a half an hour running on the treadmill before moving over to the weights, working on general strength training. You wipe the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand, looking over at the time; 3:30 was displayed on the screen.

With a huff you make your way out to the pool house, taking a quick shower and pulling your sweats and top back on before making your way back into the house. By the time you get to the kitchen it was five past four and you decide to make dinner, looking through the cabinets and refrigerator before deciding on cooking up the steaks you see sitting on a shelf in the fridge, grabbing the bag of potatoes and carrots, pulling out a bag of lettuce and cherry tomatoes and set yourself to start peeling the potatoes before cutting them up into small chucks, putting them in a pot of water. Once there was a good amount in the pot, you carry it over to the stove, turning the burner on and let the water boil while you set about preparing the steaks for the grill and getting a salad ready. You’re thankful that Geoff has speakers set up in almost every room of the house, meaning you didn’t have to pull out your own or have to wear headphones. You head outside and put the steaks on the grill, setting it to a medium heat, closing the lid before returning inside and rinsing off the plate.

“That smells absolutely amazing.”

Geoff voice makes you jump. You spin around to see said man leaning against the center island, ideally picking at the salad. “Geoff, I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“I could tell.” he says, motioning to the music that was still playing.

You quickly grab your phone and pause your music. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be; I want you to feel at home here. So what’s cooking?”

“I’m boiling some potatoes destined to become mashed potatoes, steaks on the grill and a salad.” You say, lightly slapping his hand to keep him from eating the entire salad. “It shouldn’t be much longer until it’s all ready.”

“Oh very well.” Geoff sighs, pushing away from the island and over to the fridge, grabbing a beer from inside.

You set about checking on the steaks before moving over to the stove, poking at the potatoes with a fork to see if they were tender enough. “So, how did the meeting go?” you ask a bit awkwardly.

“As good as any could I guess.” he slumps into a chair at the island, watching as you turn off the stove, grabbing the pot and draining the potatoes into a colander.

“I’d imagine they aren’t fun to go to.” You look through the drawers, gratefully pulling out the potato masher and begin to press them through the machine, them coming out like little noodles that after mixing them up with some milk and butter actually looked like mashed potatoes.

“Usually no, but you gotta do what you gotta do right?”

You shrug. “I guess.” You check on the steaks, seeing that they were cooked all the way through and pull them off, bringing them inside. You set everything out on the island, handing Geoff a plate and silverware and you two take your share of the food, beginning to dig in.

“This is amazing.” Geoff says, shoving a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

“Thanks. It nice to cook for someone other than yourself.” You pull the piece of steak off your fork, chewing the juicy meat.

“You don’t have a boyfriend or anything?” Geoff casually asks.

You swallow the meat, taking a sip of your own beer. “No I don’t and I don’t think I will for a while; my recent ex was a total asshole, super abusive and everything and I don’t think I’m ready deal with another relationship.” You tell him. It’s weird because you haven’t really told anyone about how bad your last relationship was but it was easy to tell Geoff; it was like he wasn’t someone you just meet today or even your employer- it felt like you have known him for sometime, like you were the best of friends and he acted like a stand in father figure whenever you needed it and that feeling made you trust him and tell him things you normally wouldn’t tell other people. You think that you should feel creeped out by this but you don’t- you rather like it so you think nothing about it.

Geoff looks at you. “Wow. Geez (y/n), I’m sorry. That must have sucked. You’re ok though right?”

You nods, staring down at your plate. “Yeah. Thankfully after I broke up with him he left the city so there is that.”

“That’s good.” he says.

You two make small talk as you finish dinner, talking about how Geoff started his company and how it grew so quickly and you talked about your childhood, how you never knew your dad, that both your mom and dad dies when you were 8 so your grandparents on your mom’s side raised you and how they could afford to pay for all your schooling and how grateful to them you were. Once you two were done you wash the dishes, drying them before putting them away. Geoff stands, stretching.

“Well that was delicious. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Geoff looks at the time and sighs. “Seven already? Damn.” he looks at you. “Well I’ll be up in my study. Feel free to watch tv or whatever and if I don’t see you before I go to sleep, have a good night.”

You smile. “Thanks Geoff. You two.” You watch him go up stairs and into his study, wondering what was inside but decided to leave it alone-curiosity killed the cat and everything. You make your way out to the pool house, closing the door behind you as you load up a video, watching it before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You meet the gang! Hazah. Spoiler: you'll be patching the gang, mostly Ryan, up a lot.  
> As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

About two month later, you and Geoff fall into a normal routine where you make breakfast around eight in the morning, after which you set about cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes. Once the kitchen is clean you set about cleaning the rest of the house, starting upstairs with cleaning Geoff’s bedroom, picking up any discarded clothes and throwing them in the hamper before making Geoff’s bed, changing the sheets every other week unless they needed to be changed sooner. You dean the master on suite, keeping towels and toilet paper stocked and you make notes of anything that needs to be replaced. You vacuum upstairs, checking on the other bedrooms and bathrooms to see if they need to be attended to, moving back downstairs to clean the living room and front entry way. Most days Geoff was away at a meeting or something so you would make lunch for yourself but also for Geoff whenever he was around. There have been a few times where he was home but in his study so whenever you made him lunch-usually a sandwich-you would bring the food up to him accompanied by a beer and knock on the door of the study and wait for a reply before entering, quickly placing his meal and beer on the desk in front of him before promptly leaving, closing the door behind you. Whenever Geoff did have to work he usually came home around fire, no later than six so you would start dinner around four, four thirty and have it be done by the time Geoff got home. You two rarely ever ate in the dining room, seeing as it was easier just to eat on the island and it was easier to clean up as well. Most nights you would ask Geoff how his day was and he usually would say that it went ok, seeing as he was in meetings all day or had to deal with that one super annoying employee who just wouldn’t shut up. He usually would ask you the same and you would tell him if you had to go shopping the next day and he would pull out one of his credit cards and hand it to you, saying to get whatever you needed. One day after coming home from a day of shopping you go to hand the card back to him but he holds his hand up and says, “Keep it just in case you need to run out and get something when I’m not around.” You put the card in your wallet to make sure that one you wouldn’t loose it and two so that you would have it on you just in case.

During this time you also begin to notice things; things that happen quite frequently. One, Geoff is up in his study almost every Wednesday & Friday usually at night after dinner but there have been a few times in which he was in there during the day. Second, whenever Geoff leaves in the middle of the night he is usually gone for a couple of days after that, coming back looking tired and he goes straight to his bedroom and promptly falls asleep. Three, whenever Geoff is gone and comes back, in his pink Zentorno  you also notice,  you notice some blood splatter on his clothes and you can detect the smell of gunpowder on his clothes as well. Fourth, sometimes you can hear, or you think you hear, multiple people in the house with Geoff late at night. All of this leads you to believe that Geoff’s extracurricular activities as you are calling them is probably something illegal but you choose not to say anything seeing as you don’t have a right to tell him what he can and can't do in his spare time and it's not really in your nature to judge him based on what he does in his free time, mostly because you know what kind of person he is. You think he knows that you know, but since he doesn’t say anything then you’re not going to say anything either.

One morning, a week after you come to your conclusions, you put the washed dishes away before turning to look at Geoff. “So I have some errands to run and afterwards I’m going to cancel my apartment lease and everything so I don’t think I’ll be back until later this afternoon.” you tell him, glancing down at your watch to see that it was almost quarter to nine. You felt like a nerd having a Boo ghost from Mario snap on watch but you’ve had it ever since high school and it kept good time so you never bothered getting a new one. It also went good with your outfit- a pair of jean short shorts that were about six inches long from your hip, a green tank top, black high top converse and a red beanie to top it all off.

“Ok sounds good.” Geoff says, grabbing his jacket. “Yeah I probably won’t be home until noon or so, so I guess I’ll see you then.”

“Ok.” you head out the front door, climb into your car and drive down to the local market, getting everything that you have written down on your list.

After putting the groceries in your car you make a quick trip over to the hardware store, seeing as the chain connecting the flush lever and the stopper in the tank was starting to wear down in one of the bathrooms. As you pass by the outdoor section and see some pool equipment you wanted to slap yourself- you just remembered that you needed to get more pool salt, seeing as Geoff had a saltwater pool which was so nice, as well you needed pool cleaner but you forgot to check the brands and everything.

“Fuck me,” you mutter, glancing down at the time to see that it was a few minutes to eleven. “Might as well run back to do that and drop everything off.” As you check out and put the bags in your trunk you’re sort of grateful that you didn’t have to buy any refrigerated or frozen food today, seeing as it was a rather hot day.

You take your time driving back, trying to figure out if you needed to get anything else. You pull up into the driveway, grabbing all the bags and decide to go in around the back, seeing as you needed to get into the pool equipment. You drop everything off in your house, seeing that you could bring it in the house later, and walk over, looking everything over. You make a note of the brand but decide to double check with Geoff, who was here since you saw his car out front. You put the information into your phone as you make your way into the house. There is movement in your peripheral vision and figure that it must be Geoff.

“Hey, so Geoff we need some more pool salt and pool cleaner, do you care if it’s the same brand or-” as you look up over to the dining room you realize that not only was Geoff was home but there were five other guys there, all of them holding guns. They all stare at you, a few poised to shot you. “Oh,” It was then that you notice one, a sandy blond haired man with face paint, has his shirt off and another man with a beard who was wearing a hawaiian shirt and an elf hat was tending to a wound on face paint guy.

“Who the fuck’s this?” the curly haired brunette in a brown leather jacket holding what looks like a Tommy gun says in a Jersey accent.

You really don’t care that everyone, including Geoff, had a gun because all you could focus on was the horrible treatment the bearded man was giving the fresh wound on face paint guy. “What the fuck are you doing?” you say, pointing at the bearded man. “That’s not-ugh!” You set your phone down on the counter, pulling your medical kit out from under the kitchen sink and walk over to them. You can see them all tense as you make your way over to them, shoving the bearded man out of the way as you set your medical kit on the table, pulling on a pair of gloves.

“That’s my maid and I really like her so please don’t kill her.” Geoff says, giving the guy in the leather jacket a pointed look.

“It’s not a question of if I’m going to kill her, because there’s always that possibility,” the face painted guy tells Geoff. “But the more pressing question is one if she knows who the fuck we are and two if she’s going to kill me.”

“Ryan,” Geoff sighs, wanting to say more but you bet Geoff to it.

“I don’t care what Geoff’s extracurricular activities are but what I do care about is him, and apparently his friends, getting hurt and doing a shit job of tending to the wounds.” You open your med kit, staring at it contents and immediately notice that your scissors and some bandages were missing. “Geoff, did you fucking touch me medkit?” you say in a low voice.

Geoff glances over at it. “Oh yeah I did.”

Your eyebrow twitches and you grab a scalpel, throwing it at Geoff. “I fucking told you not to touch my med kit because I had it all organized and sterilized and you fucked it up!”

Geoff easily dodges the knife. “I’m sorry; we needed them.”

“Then you fucking come get me because I’m fucking certified for this shit!” you yell, turning back and glaring at your medkit, sorting through it and pulling out what you needed before starting to re sterilize everything. You mutter curses under your breath.

The guy wearing a purple jacket and holding a sniper rifle looks at Geoff. “Dude your maid is a fucking doctor and you never told us? What the fuck man?”

You let out an irritated sigh, wetting a cotton swab with disinfectant. “I’m technically not a doctor because I don’t have my Ph.D but I have a Masters in Medical Science and interned in a hospital so I have the experience of one.” You say, cleaning the entry and exit wounds, making face paint guy, or Ryan as was his actual name, grit his teeth. “You’re lucky that the bullet was at an angle and kept more towards your side, going in between your sixth and seventh rib. Any further in and you have to worry about a ruptured stomach or even kidneys, in which case you would have to under surgery to repair your stomach or have your kidney removed, but lucky you don’t have to.” you set the used swab aside and set about starting to stitch up the entry wound while you have a temporary bandage on the exit wound to keep the bleeding down. “Let me guess, shot with a looks like a 7.52x39 mm round from an AK-47 or something like that.”

Ryan raises a brow, him and everyone else surprised that you knew that. “Yeah but how did you-”

“The size of the entry hole as well as the extent of damage to the tissue.” you finish off the front stitch and move to work on the back. “I’d even go so far as to say they were about 150 to 200 feet away and up on a platform maybe ten or so feet in the air shooting down.”

“Yeah he was.” Ryan says, slightly frowning.

“Shit she’s good.” the guy in a blue button up shirt says in a British accent.

“Yeah no kidding.” the bearded man leans in to look at her stitches. “Look at how tight her stitching is.”

You finish the back one, tying it off before wrapping both us in bandages. “Again, I have medical training to actually do this shit.” Once you wrap up the wounds, you throw the used swabs and gloves away, closing your kit but leaves it out as to remind yourself to reorganize and sterilize everything later.

Geoff looks at you. “Wait, so going back to what you said about you knowing-”

You look at him. “Well I didn’t know know but I had my suspicions and not hard to come up with; you leaving late at night, you being gone for days on end, you coming back tired and shit, your clothes having blood stains and smell of gunpowder,” you tell him, counting on your fingers. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out you were doing something illegal but I’m not one to judge.” you hold up your hands, moving over to the cabinet next to the fridge and pulls out some pills and grab a bottle of water from the fridge, handing them to Ryan.

Said man looks down at the pills in his hand. “What’s this?”

“This is a light pain killer, this one is a general vitamin and this one if to reduce the likelihood of getting a bacterial infection from having your wound exposed to the open air.” you point at each pill, looking up at him. “If you want to read the bottle I can go get them if you want.”

Ryan slightly glares but takes the pills, swallowing them with a couple gulps of water.

You smile. “Good. Now if we’re all done with you all secretly planning to kill me, who’s hungry?” you clap your hands together, looking around at the six men.

They all blink at her. “You’re joking right?” the guy in the purple hoodie asks.

“No. And look if I was going to go report Geoff to the police, which I’m not going to because I kinda like having a job, wouldn’t I have already done it by now?” When you don’t get a reply you turn around, walking into the kitchen and begins to prepare lunch, deciding to make hamburgers, since that would be easy to make for all seven of you.

After you wash your hands you pull out the ground beef and begin to make hamburger patties, making fourteen decent sized patties. You rinse your hands off and walk outside, staring up the grill before coming back inside and pull two bags of fries out of the freezer, pulling the deep fryer out and getting that warmed up. All the guys sit down at the dining room table, watching you move around the kitchen preparing lunch.

“Is this what it’s like having a maid?” the British guys asks Geoff, making the older man give him a look. “What?”

“Gavin, that’s the dumbest question I have ever heard.” Geoff tells him, shaking his head.

“Wot? How?”

“Really Gavin?” the curly haired brunette looks at him. “What the fuck did you think a maid does other than cook and clean your house?”

“But this isn’t the bloody 1900’s anymore Michael.”

“But that doesn't mean the fucking job of a maid magically changes- they still fucking clean and fucking cook if they fucking get paid for it!”

“Of course some people prefer to be called a housekeeper or caretaker, mostly because being called a maid usually means that you work for someone rich or a royal family.” You turn to look at them, mostly at Gavin. “I don’t care which you call me so long as you don’t assume I do other things that are associated with being a female maid who has a male employer.”

Gavin tilts his head in confusion. “Wot?”

“Oh my god.” Michael bangs his head against the table.

“It means that people assume when a guy hires a female maid that the guy totally bangs the maid.” the purple hoodie guy explain.

“Oh,” Gavin looks at Geoff.

“Don’t even fucking ask.” he says, standing up and retrieving a beer from the fridge. Everyone except Ryan and the purple hoodie guy get up to get beers as well, Ryan settling with a diet coke and the other going for the lemonade you made the other day. You soon bring the cooked burgers and fries over to the table, setting out packages of bun as well as an assortment of condiments and plates for everyone.

Once you all have your food Geoff looks at you. “I guess introductions are in order. This idiot right here is Gavin-don’t be fooled by his goofy attitude he is an amazing pyrotechnician,” the British man waves at you and you wave back. “Next to him is Michael- the only thing you have to worry about him is his temper but if you need a weapon he’s your man.” Michael gives you a two fingered salute. “Next to him, and rounding off what we like to call Team Lads, is Ray- he is our resident drug guy and sniper,” Ray nods at you with a ‘Sup’. “Over there is Ryan- he’s our local psychopath who is currently on a murder break, and is our interrogator,” Ryan slightly frown at Geoff, muttering a ‘That’s not fair’. “Next to him is Jack-an amazing pilot and one of our better driver.” Jack smiles at you. “And you already know me but I’m the mastermind behind the group and I round out Team Gents.”

You nods, looking around at the lads and the gents. “Why do I feel like I just got the “Hey welcome to the club” kind of speech?”

“You kinda did.” Jack says, finishing his hamburger and grabbing a second.

“So now that you know our secrets you can’t tell anyone otherwise Ryan will have to kill you.” Michael tell you, pointing at Ryan with a fry.

“Great. Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m great at keeping secrets.” you take a bite of your hamburger.

“Just one final thing,” Geoff looks at you. “Why don’t you introduce yourself, since you know everyone else but they don’t know you.”

You swallow the bite, looking at everyone. “My name is (y/n), I have a Masters in Medical Science, a Masters in Clinical Psychology, an Associates in Computer Programming and an Associates in Electrical Circuitry and I haven’t the slightest clue as to how I fit into your little group.”

“I’m sure we could find something you’re good at, if nothing else just being our personal doctor.” Geoff pats you on the shoulder.

“Great.” you says sarcastically. “That sounds great.” The other slightly chuckle at that and just like that you were suddenly pulled into Geoff’s extracurricular activity and you think to yourself, “What the fuck did I just get myself into?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You go you rebel- take pride in the fact that you've become a member of the Fake AH.  
> Visual aid of the gang http://38.media.tumblr.com/8bda20bd6982163b335959d212e2c2e0/tumblr_inline_ndvpj7DAjg1rxvcvj.jpg  
> And this is where you I need guys: I have some idea of what I want to happen but I need steps to get there. Please, please, please leave a comment with your suggestions. I need them, need them like oxygen so please any ideas you have will be greatly appreciated.

As you have lunch with the guys you begin to notice something's about them: one the lads are very close, touching and holding hands more than the gents, especially Gavin and Michael; second, Ryan doesn’t talk so much and rather stares suspiciously staves at you no matter how much Geoff and the other guys tell him that you were ok; third was that you were comfortable around them like you were with Geoff and though you feel like you should be intimidated by them, seeing as they are the Fake AH Crew, you don’t feel scared like you normally should when surrounded by gang members-Ryan is the only one you’re slightly intimidated by but that’s because of the way he’s intensity staring at you. As you finish up eating you glance down at your watch.

“Oh shit.” You say grabbing your phone and heading for the door.

Geoff looks at you. “What is it?”

“I have to head over to cancel my apartment lease and the manager leaves at two and it’s all the way across town and I’ll be lucky if I make it there in time with the lunch rush traffic.”

Gavin looks up at you. “Where is your apartment building at?”

“Over on Carson Avenue and Roy Lowenstein Blvd.” you say.

“I can get you there in ten minutes.” Gavin stands up.

You raise a brown “Even in the lunch rush traffic?”

“If he says that he can get you there in ten minutes than he can fucking get you there in ten minutes.” Michael tells you.

Geoff glances over at you. “The only person who is a better driver than Jack is that guy.” He points at Gavin.

You shrug. “Alright lets go.”

Gavin looks at Geoff. “Pink or black?”

Geoff pursues his lips. “Take the pink one.” He tosses a Set of keys at the lad.

Gavin catches the keys. “Cheers.” He leads you outside and to the garage, hopping into Geoff’s pink Zentorno. You hesitate to climb into the passenger’s seat I seeing as it was Geoff’s car but quickly gets in as Gavin starts the engine.

Gavin’s driving impresses you as the car is maneuvered through the traffic with ease and you found yourself not caring that you were going twenty over the speed limit because you found yourself singing with Gavin to the songs on the radio and acting like complete idiots. You soon arrive at your apartment building, Gavin killing the engine and climbing out of the car. He follows war into the building and to the manager’s office.

The manager greets you with a smile.” (y/n) please take a seat.” He says pulling out your lease. “So you’re here to cancel your lease is that correct?”

You nod. “Yes I am.”

“I’ll be sad to see you leave but I’m glad to see that you have moved on.” He motions to Gavin who is standing behind you.

“Oh no he’s not my boyfriend; he’s just a friend who helped me more is all.” You say, slightly blushing.

“I see. Well I just need you to sign on the bottom line and hand over your Key.” You quickly sign the document pulling the key of your key set and hand it to the manger. He makes a quick copy of the document and hands the copy to you.” There you go; you should be all set.”

“Thank you.” You take the piece of paper and leaves the building, hopping back into the car. You glance down at your phone and remember that you need to buy the stuff for the pool. “Hey Gavin?”

“What’s up?” he looks over at you, starting the engine.

“Do you think we could stop at the pool store? I need to pick up more pool salt and pool cleaner.”

“Sure.”

Within five minutes you’re pulling into a parking spot abide the store and make your way inside. You hare Gavin grab a cart just in case and you two begin to scoured the store, looking for your items. It’s not until you're making your way down the aisles a third time that you finally spot them, making your way down the aisle to them. You look over the different brands until you find the one you’re looking for and you grab one container of pool salt and one container of pool cleaner, setting them in the cart.

“That it?” Gavin asks, standing on the back of the cart.

You nod. “To my knowledge it is.”

“Alright.” Gavin pushes the cart forward with one foot while leaning forward to keep from tipping back. You follow after Gavin to the checkout, purchasing the items and you two leave the shop, climbing back into the car.

When you two arrive back to the house, bags in hand and laughing loudly. Everyone, who have moved into the living room, looks up as you come walking in, Gavin’s face red and your eyes are watering. “And like the gullible idiot he is he fucking eats the pepper whole.” you say in between laughs.

Gavin falls onto the couch next to Michael, laughing so hard he could hardly breath.

Michael raises a brow. “Um, did we miss something?”

You sets the bags next to the sliding glass doors, plopping down into the armchair next to the couch and fireplace, your breathing starting to even out. “I was just telling Gavin how I convinced a friend once to eat a whole ghost pepper.”

“You got him to eat the whole thing?” Geoff asks and you nod. “Damn. How big of an idiot was the guy?”

“Let’s just say that you could almost convince him of anything if you sound convincing enough and made it legit.”

Geoff shakes his head while Michael looks down at Gavin, who was now laying on the couch with his head on Michael’s lap. “You ok there Gav?” he asks the British lad.

“Yeah I think I’m good.”

Michael smiles, a hand coming down to to gently comb through his hair as he and Ray continues their game against Ryan and Jack. You smile as you watch the men play games, yelling and cursing at each other and you can’t help but think of how the heck you just go here, sitting here with Geoff Ramsey, a millionare CEO who owns a highly successful business, in his living room with several other men, one who was another wealthy businessman who owns an international airline company that has both commercial and postal dealings and another whose dealings that are more than less reputable, gaining his wealth through dealing drugs and running the underground world with the five other men in the room, all of them being well known throughout the city as the Fake AH Crew. You get a surreal feeling, looking over the crew members and realize that your life has taken a great turn and you can’t say this it’s for the worse, even though you’ve been pulled into the violent underbelly of the city and been incorporated into the number one ruling gang of the city, and as Geoff looks over at you, smiling and laughing, you can’t help but think that your life is finally moving forward and can’t-and don’t want to-turn back and go back to how your life was; you’re moving on and that means moving forward, not backwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

It doesn’t take you long to adjust having the five other men in the house and it starts to make since why Geoff has so many other bedrooms and so much food. You all fall into a pattern to where you make breakfast in the morning, drawing everyone out from wherever they crashed, certain people, like Jack and Ryan, are more of the morning people than the others. After breakfast you go about cleaning the kitchen before moving onto the rest of the house, still avoiding Geoff’s study and some days when you clean the living room you have to work around the lads all piled on the couch either sleeping or playing video games, and if it’s the latter you like to annoy them by standing in front of the t.v. for as long as possible while vacuuming or dusting, only moving when you’ve finished or when Michael threatens to throw his controller at you. Even though you’re pretty sure that he wouldn’t you don’t want to push the lad and find out the hard way.

Geoff and Ryan have set schedules of meetings, business lunches and even the occasional dinner party they are required to attend. The first dinner party was one Geoff’s company was throwing to celebrate the building of the 100th hotel so he had to go, no matter how much he didn’t want to.

“This fucking sucks.” Geoff grumbles as he pulls on his tuxedo that he hasn’t even touched in years.

“Well when you’re the CEO of a company you have certain obligations that you are required to fulfill and attending these parties is one of them.” You explain, looking Geoff’s tux over to see what modifications need to be made, though you don’t understand why he doesn’t just go to a professional tailor to get everything refitted.

“It’s still a couple of days away.” Gavin points out, munching on a bowl of popcorn and ideally watching the movie that was playing on the t.v. “If you really wanted to I’m sure you could come up with an excuse.”

“How about he’s too preoccupied with a heist to go?” Ray jokes, earning a glare from Geoff.

“That’s not funny Ray.”

“That’s why it’s a joke.”

Jack shakes his head. “All joking  aside, is it really that bad to go to these things?”

“Yes it is.” Geoff says, looking at Ryan for some help.

Ryan nods. “They are annoying because when you first start a business your kissing other people’s asses trying to get funding and it’s annoying now because you have people kissing your ass trying to get funded. That and it’s stupid how if you don’t show up with a date people tell you that you need to get out more and when you do show up with one people ask if she’s your girlfriend and everything.”

Geoff groans. “Oh yeah. That’s so fucking annoying because it’s like my personal life isn’t your business so why are you so concerned about it?”

You finish getting everything measured and lined out. “Ok, now please don’t take this the wrong way but I’m going to need you to take off your clothes.”

Geoff pulls his tux off, Michael and Gavin whistling and catcalling. “Yeah take it off.” Michael says.

Geoff glares at them. “Fuck you guys.” he hands you his tux before grabbing his jeans from the couch and pulling them on.

You plop down onto the couch in front of the table where you have your sewing machine set up, beginning to work on making the adjustments. The room falls silent as everyone turns their attention back to the movie; it some horror movie you’ve seen before and you’re sure almost everyone else has seen it as well but Gavin hadn’t and kept begging Geoff until the man gave in. You can hear the dramatic music start to play and you know that it’s the typical horror scene is happening: some pretty blond woman is slowly walking down a hall to check out the strange noise she heard.

“No don’t go in the door.” you say in a monotone voice, not even looking up at the t.v. A loud scream comes through the speakers followed by the sound of someone being stabbed. “Told you you dumb idiot.”

Ryan glances over at you, noticing you weren’t even watching the movie. “You’re not even watching so how did you know that would happen?”

“Oh please,” you finish up ripping the seams of the pants, looking up at him. “It’s typical Hollywood horror movie that a pretty young woman is dumb enough to go check out the spooky sound without even thinking of calling the police or anything.” you put the pants in the sewing machine and start to sew a new seam for the pants, making them fit a little tighter.

“And even without all the cool graphics and visual effects of horror movies now Gavin still gets scared shitless with the old time movies.” Michael mentions.

“I’m not scared.” Gavin’s voice is slightly muffled from here he’s buried his head into Michael’s lap, a blanket over his head.

Michael glances down at him. “Then why are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding. It’s cold is all.”

“Uh huh.” Michael shakes his head, bringing a hand up to rub the lad’s back.

By the time the movie finishes you have Geoff’s pants tailored and you have him try them on while you finish up his jacket. Once again, as he slips out of his jeans down to his underwear before pulling on the dress pants Ray and Michael whistle and catcall.

Geoff glares at them, buttoning his pants. “I’m seriously going to kill you guys.”

“Mirror,” you point at the tall mirror you brought over from your house that was leaning up against the wall.

“Yeah yeah.” Geoff walks over, looking at himself in the mirror. “They’re snugger than before. I’ll have to wait for you to finish with my jacket to see how it all looks.”

Ironically enough you finish just then, cutting the thread and pulling his jacket out of the machine. “Done.” you stand up, walking over and helping him into the jacket.

“Oh yeah. That’s much better.” he buttons the jacket, looking at himself. “It looks and fits much better thanks.”

You spin Geoff around, looking the tux over. “Yeah. Good thing my grandma made me learn how to sew. Plus it was fun to make my own prom dress.” you sit down and pack up the sewing machine, putting the thread into your sewing box.

“You made your own prom dress?” Jack asks, retrieving the movie from the player.

“Yup. It have it and surprisingly it still fit too.”

Geoff exchanges glances with the other guys, an idea coming to mind. “Hey (y/n)?”

His tone make you slowly look up at him. “Yes?”

“How would you like to attend a formal dinner party Friday night?”

You blush, waving your hands. “Oh. That’s really nice but I’m not that great at formal event, let alone dancing and I planned on cleaning out the pool Friday so...yeah.”

Ray smirks, looking at Michael. “Hey Michael, I think I know why she doesn’t want to go?”

“Oh? Why’s that Ray?”

“She doesn’t want everyone to think she’s Geoff’s arm candy.”

Michael let’s out a dramatic sigh. “What a shame. She would be some of the prettiest eye candy he’s ever had.”

You slightly glare at them. “What?”

“You two would probably be the cutest couple there.” Ray laughs before springing over the back of the couch and running away.

“Fuck you Ray!” you tell, chasing after the hispanic lad.

Geoff sighs, grabbing your arm as you run by, stopping you in your tracks. You blink up at him. “All joking aside, I’m not going to make you go unless you want to.”

You look down at the ground, sighing. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just I haven’t done anything like this since...well you know….”

“Ah yeah.” he lets go of your arm. “And again, if you want to, cool, awesome: we can just tell people that we’re friends and leave it at that; if you don’t, that’s cool too.”

“Let me think about it ka?” You look up to see Geoff nod before you silently exit the living room and make your way down to the gym.

Everyone silently watches, Michael turning to look at Geoff. “What was all that about?”

Geoff shakes his head. “Don’t ask.” he turns to look at Ryan. “Could you do me a favor?”

“Sure.” Ryan glances up at him.

“If she decides to go, which I figure she’s going to, can you teach her how to dance? I’m a shit teacher and a half-decent dancer at best, so…”

Ryan slightly blushes before looking away. “Yeah. I guess I could.”

“Thanks buddy.” Geoff pats him on the shoulder, making his way upstairs to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Ray is actually right. Tehehehe. ;p  
> As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Ryan decides to head down to the gym about half an hour after you left and when the guys seemed highly involved in their online game of Call of Duty. Geoff is the only one to notice but he doesn’t say anything, continuing at yell at the t.v. screen. Walking down into the gym he’s greeted by the sound of fists connecting with the punching bag as you wail on the bag, slightly panting and sweat beginning to form along the top you head, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of your face. Ryan notes your good stance and decent punch that comes from it, also noting that you’re not putting your full body weight behind the punch.

“Bring your right foot back more.” he says.

The suddenness of Ryan’s voice catches you off guard, making your next punch falter. “Huh?” you turn to see Ryan standing there, watching you. “What?” you pant out.

Ryan makes his way over to you. “Take up your stance again.” You frown slightly but do as you’re told. He moves behind you, grabbing your shoulders and moving your right foot back a couple inches using his own foot, making your stance go from your body parallel facing the bag to being more perpendicular to it. Ryan moves around so he’s standing next to you, taking up the same stance. “When you go to throw a punch, transfer your weight to your front leg and use your body to put more weight behind the punch, turning like so,” he shows you, his fist connecting with the bag and send it flying back. He steadies the bag before looking at you. “Now you try.”

You nod, looking at the bag and swaying back and forth on your legs before punching the way he did. When your fist connects with the bag, you feel a slight pang of pain, realizing that you forgot to fold your thumb into your palm and mainly use your first two knuckles but you know you didn’t do any damage that was severe. The bag swing back violently, going a foot or more back and you’re a little surprised to get more force from your already strong punches. You pull your hand to you, rubbing it and flexing the muscles.

Ryan nods approvingly. “That’s much better.” he notices you holding your hand. “You ok?”

You look over at him, still nursing your hand. “Oh yeah. Just forgot to use a proper boxing hand hold.”

Ryan nods, familiar with the technique. “I see.” he watches you move over to the bench, plopping down on it as you grab your water bottle. “What were you and Geoff talking about that’s gotten you all worked up?”

You look at him for a second before looking away. “It’s nothing.”

“Really?” Ryan raises a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. “So you were wailing on the bag for no reason whatsoever?”

You let out a sigh, staring at the ground. “It’s….it’s a kinda long story….”

Ryan walks over and sits down next to you. “You know that you can tell us anything right? We’ve got your back no matter what.”

“I know,” you lean forward, resting your elbow on your knees and ideally play with the water bottle in your hand. The only other person you’ve told the whole story to is Geoff and he was very caring about the whole thing; he said that he wasn’t going to tell the others unless you wanted him to and you’ve thought about it before, all of them caring for you just as much as Geoff does and you equally care about them, but it’s an awkward subject to just bring up. But now…

You let out a long breath. “It all started back when I was still an undergrad. His name was Robert and he was the nicest guy I’ve ever meet. We hung out a lot, doing homework or slacking off and playing video games. It wasn’t until my junior year that we started dating and he was one of the nicest boyfriends ever, always being there for me and supporting me no matter what everyone else said. He fully supported me taking a few years off and take up internships and work on getting my Associates before working for my Masters. In the beginning I had many people tell me that Rob wasn’t good and he wasn’t going to be good to me and I told them they were wrong and ignored them. It wasn’t until we move in together while I was earning my Associates that I started to notice a change: the nice caring Rob slowly disappeared, leaving behind cruel, abusive and overbearing Rob. But I now know that the nice side of him was just an act you hook girls and his true side would come out when they were in too deep.

“I always heard of people in abusive relationships and how they can’t leave even though they were being hurt and I always thought they were stupid for staying, until it was me in that situation and I realized that they really couldn’t just leave. I hated those years, not being able to do anything but just sit back and take whatever he felt like doing.” You tightly grip the bottle, remembering that feeling of helplessness all too well. “The only relief I had was my internships and grad school; those got me through all the pain until I couldn’t, wouldn’t, stand what he was doing anymore. I have martial arts and self defense training and I never thought I’d have to use it on someone I loved, or someone I thought I loved, but I did when I told him we were done. This all happened after we moved here to Los Santos because Rob had to move for his job or some shit like that and I just didn’t want to move somewhere new and not have a chance at a new start. So we broke up, fought but this time I fought back and he realized that I wasn’t going to take his shit anymore and thankfully he left town and I haven’t seen him since. I haven’t been in a date, let alone go dancing, for a while and part of me is scared to go but...the rest of me is ready to move on. It’s time to move forward and to stop being afraid of the past.” You chance a look over at Ryan and find that his hands were tightly gripping his arms.

“You….you knew it wasn’t a healthy relationship so why not leave when things started to get bad?”

You sigh; this was the one question everyone asks and it’s the one you dislike answering the most. “The only way I can explain it is it’s similar to Stockholm Syndrome: you ask how someone could agree or even fall in love with their captor who is a murder and it’s easy to say that you would never do something like that but it’s different when you are the one in that situation-you’ve seen their good side and think ‘Well maybe this is just a phase or something that they’re going through and they’ll go back to being nice like I know they are’. And the longer you’re in the relationship, the harder it is to objectively see that what’s going on isn’t healthy for you; it’s so hard and take a lot of strength just to say something let alone to leave.” you let out another deep sigh. “They almost force you into this state of helplessness where you think that you can’t live without them and so you stay, despite what everyone else and even your own self is saying.”

“But you were able to leave.” Ryan looks at you.

You glance over at him. “That’s because I’ve trained myself to be stronger and I was done with him, with his shit and with thinking that he would go back to the nice guy I knew.” you stand up, smoothing out your shirt. “ ‘Walk on your own. Move forward. You’ve got a good strong pair of legs; you should get up and use them.’ ”

Ryan raises a brow. “Where’s that from?”

You glance back at him. “Fullmetal Alchemist. It’s a good show. It has a lot of motivating lines and scenes. So I’ve taken Ed’s advice and I’m moving forward, wherever it might take me.” Ryan nods and you turn to look at him, a hand on your hip. “So is there something you needed or did Geoff send you to make sure that I’m ok?”

Ryan’s cheeks turn pink. “Ah, well one he wanted to know if you’re going to go with him to the dinner party, though he told me he’s sure that you’ll so.”

You sigh, shaking your head. “Geoff seems to be some sort of fortune teller or be able to read minds.”

“Yeah so in light of that he…” Ryan rubs the back of his neck. “He asked me to teach you how to dance.”

You slightly blush, looking down at your feet. “Ah, I see.”

Awkward silence fills the room. “So, do you have any experience dancing?” Ryan asks after a while.

“Not really.” you admit.

“I see.” Ryan stands up, making you look up at him. “So we’ll start with the basics and work our way up from there and the room with the best dancing space is the dining room, once you move everything out.”

“Ok,” you follow Ryan up out of the gym and into the dining room. Everyone was still seated on the couch, immersed in the video game. You want to call them over to help you but you notice that Ryan is already moving the furniture and decide that to help him and leave the others be; Ryan seems set on trying to do this without alerting the others so you just follow his lead. Once the table and chairs have been moved out of the way you are left with a decent 20 feet by 30 feet space and you’re reminded of exactly how big Geoff’s house is. You turn to face Ryan. “Ok, so what now?”

“The most common dance at these things is the waltz. Most people there aren’t professional dancers so you and Geoff should be able to get away with just doing the simple box step. So if you want to stand in front of me,” you move into position. “Now keep in mind that when you go to take up position, you want to be a little to the left so you and Geoff don’t step on each other.” you nod, raising your arms and set your left arm on Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan takes hold of your right hand, his other arm wrapping under your arm and holding your shoulder blade. “Now, when I step forward with my left foot you’ll take a step back on your right. So we go forward one step,” he steps forward with his left foot, you moving your right foot back. “And then over to the side,” he takes a step to his right, bringing his feet together and you step left with your left foot, your feet also coming together. “Then we go back and to the side.” he steps back, you step forward with your left foot, step right with your right foot and then bring them together. “And you continue that going in a counterclockwise motion, like so.” you begin moving again, turning slightly to the left as you go and after a few mistakes you two are waltzing in a small circle. You slightly blush as you look up at Ryan, finding yourself going wherever he leads you. “I don’t know how fancy Geoff will get,” Ryan says after a while. “But there is a simple turn that you can do, if you want to.”

“Sure,” you nod.

“Right. So when I step back, I’m going to lower my right arm and you can drop your.” he steps back, both of you dropping your arms as he raises his left, bring your right arm up with it. “Now, when I step to the side, you are going to walk under our arms and spin around to face away from me as I bring my feet together, then when I go forward you are going to finish the turn and set to the side with me, meeting back up and taking up position again.” he takes a set to the side, you stepping under your raised arms with your right foot, turning as he brings his feet together, stepping forward with him and turning so you are once again facing him, your arm coming back up to his shoulder. He arm finds it’s way back to your shoulder and you flow right back into the waltz. “That was very good for your first time.” he says with a smile and you blush.

“I think it’s because I have a really good teacher.” you look down at your feet.

“Maybe. Or maybe you are just a naturally good dancer.” he says.

You feel your cheeks heat up even more. “I-I’m not that good of a dancer.”

“But we’re dancing right now.” Ryan points out, moving into spin you and you turn, moving in time and meeting back up, flowing right back into the box step. “And you’re transitioning so well in and out of the spin.”

You just know that your face is red by now but before you even respond Ray’s voice breaks your conversation. “Man, love is in the air.”

You both stop, turning to see that the other guys were all crowded around the kitchen island, watching you. You pulls your arms away, slightly embarrassed. Ryan glares at Ray. “I’m just teaching her how to dance.”

“Sure you are.” Ray smirks and the others mutter their agreement.

“Fuck you guys.”

“Though Ryan does have a point,” Geoff looks over to you. “You seem to have natural talent to flow from one step to the next. You picked up the waltz quicker than anyone I’ve ever meet.”

You blush again, rubbing the back of your neck. “Thanks.”

“If she could learn the fox trot that quickly I’d be impressed.” Gavin says, sipping at his drink.

Ryan raises a brow. “Is that a challenge Gavin?”

“Of course it is you dope.”

“Oh you’re so on.”

You blink, turning to look at Ryan only to find him in front of you, taking your hand in his as he brings his arm up to your shoulder again. Your hand instinctively falls onto his shoulder. He looks at you with his piercing blue eyes. “You ready?”

“Uh, just give me one sec,” you release his hand and grab your phone, syncing up to the speakers up queue up ‘Feeling Good’ by Michael Bublé. You walk back over to Ryan as the song starts, taking up position again. Ryan raises a brow at you. “You lead, I’ll follow.” you tell him.

“Very well.” he starts into the foxtrot, you following with ease; luckily you watched a lot of dancing tutorials, foxtrot being one of them.

They guy stare as you dance around the space with ease, even throwing a spin or two in. You two dance effortlessly to the song, you following Ryan’s lead and as you look up into his eyes you kinda wish that the other guys weren’t ten feet away watching you two because you get this feeling that haven’t felt in a long time and if the guys weren’t here staring at you you would probably have acted up on the feeling. When the key change happens, Ryan looks at you. “Do you trust me?”

You blink at his question. “Yes,” you say.

He smiles. “Good,” When you do a quarter turn his hands drop to your waist and you put your hands on his shoulders, kicking off the ground when you feel him lift your up. He spins while holding you up in the air, setting you back on the ground, spinning you out away from him then pulls you back to him, your back pressed up against his chest. You take a couple of steps forward together, you pull away from him, your right hand holding his left and you continue doing the foxtrot until the climax at the end; you two are thinking the same thing because as his hand comes to your leg, you raise your leg up to his waist, his hand gripping your leg as he lifts you up again, hands on his shoulders as he spins you again, doing several rotations. He sets you down again, you staring up at him as you doing one last foxtrot step before his hand is on your back and he dips you down. You straighten when the song end, staring at him slightly panting and you can see him breathing heavily as well. The guys are gaping at you two.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” Michael cries.

You look over at them. “Guess I must have some natural talent.”

“Oh just some?” Michael asks and you smile at him.

Geoff shakes his head. “There is no way in hell I’m doing any of that.”

“I don’t expect you to Geoff.” You look at him.

“You plan on making dinner anytime soon or are we gonna have to starve?” Ray asks.

You sigh. “I’ll get started.” you walk over to wash your hands, watching as the others move out of the kitchen and move the dining room furniture back. While you prepare dinner, Ryan comes over and helps out. “Thanks.” you say.

“For what?” he glances over at you.

“For teaching me the waltz and dancing with me. It...it was nice.” you blush, keeping your gaze down on the food in front of you.

He smiles. “Yeah, it was.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the links for all the dresses.  
> handmade prom dress: http://macalpo.my3gb.com/images/dress/111.jpg   
> 1 http://bloote.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/lace-cocktail-dress-womens-dress-holiday.jpg   
> 2 http://image.dhgate.com/albu_283305812_00-1.0x0/2013-short-cocktail-gown-cocktail-dresses.jpg   
> 3 http://www.promdresses2015cheap.us/images/Black%20Strapless%20High%20to%20Low%20Ruffled%20Sequin%20Cocktail%20Dress.jpg   
> 4 http://www.sungboutiquela.com/images/JC723_White_Black_Embroidered_Lace_High_Low_Cocktail_Dress_l.jpg   
> 5 http://www.missesdressy.com/images/items/c2072-by-terani-couture-evening.jpg   
> 6 http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ilyt6h-i.jpg   
> 7 http://www.8thgradeformaldresses.com/wp-content/gallery/semi-formal-dresses/jn_1105_20121502_151029.jpg   
> 8 http://www.honeybuy.com/image/A_Line_Two_Tones_Cocktail_Dresses_2013_Trends_WD4_989__1__10084227603140011_690X500.jpg   
> 9 http://dressdir.com/amazing-formal-evening-dresses-designs/img/515/   
> 10 http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/517307977/One-Shoulder-Long-Formal-Evening-Dress.jpg   
> 11 http://www.lulusoso.com/upload/20120320/long_sleeve_formal_evening_dress.jpg   
> 12 http://machopicture.com/images/elegant-dresses/1563-sexy-sweetheart-a-line-taffeta-floor-length-sweep-brush-train-evening-gown_120515056.jpg   
> 13 http://www.mybridegowns.com/images/UploadPic/netfashionavenue/TBE11310_009_LR.jpg   
> 14 http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/2036613745_1/Romantic-Black-Gothic-Ball-Gown-font-b-Wedding-b-font-font-b-Dresses-b-font-font.jpg   
> 15 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/27/d2/e3/27d2e341a659eb3fa26d757e2a0314f4.jpg   
> 16 http://images.dressale.hk/images/320x480/201301/Y/luxurious-sheath-style-for-formal-evening-dresses-by-satin-and-lace_13584249893.jpg
> 
> As always fell free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Friday comes too quick, in your opinion, as you stand in your bedroom dressed in your spankies and tank top, staring down at your prom dress laying on your bed. It’s not that it doesn’t look bad, it’s just you’re not sure if it works as an evening gown. You stare at it for a few more minutes before huffing, leaving your house and heading into the main house to get the guy’s opinions. You find the lad on the couch playing video games while the gents are nowhere to be found. You make your way over to them, watching as Ray kills Michael and Gavin.

“You son of a bitch Ray.” Michael growls. “Will you quite fucking killing me?”

“But that’s the object of the game.”

“Fuck you Ray!”

“I think Gavin has that pretty well covered.”

“Wot?” Gavin looks at them and notices you standing behind the couch. “Oh hey (y/n).”

“Hey Gav. Are you busy?” You ask, looking at the t.v.

Gavin shakes his head. “Nah. Not really. Why? What’s up?”

“Oh I just need other opinions on what to wear tonight is all.”

Gavin sets his controller down, having given up on trying to actually win the game. “Oh right; you’re going with Geoff to the party tonight. I almost forgot.”

Michael slams his controller down on the table when the game ends. “How could you forget dumb ass? It’s one of the only things we’ve been talking about.”

Gavin shrugs. “Eh. You know.”

“Yeah so anyways I was planning on wearing my prom dress but it doesn’t seem to look right.”

“Let’s have a look shall we?” Gavin stands up, heading towards the glass doors.

“Sure. Why not.” Ray stands and follows after you and Gavin.

“Really?” Michael frowns but follows anyways.

“Did you really want to continue having Ray kick our asses?” Gavin glances back at the brunette.

“I could have won.”

“Pff. You wish.” Ray comments, making Michael glare at him.

You lead the lads into your house and into your bedroom, showing them your dress that was on the bed. They all look the dress over, slightly frowning.

“Yeah I don’t think that won’t for this thing.” Ray says.

You sigh. “That’s what I was afraid of.” you walk over to your closet, looking over your clothes. “And I don’t have any other dresses.”

“So you’ll have to go out and buy a new one?” Gavin looks at you.

“I guess.” you sigh.

“Can we come?” Gavin asks.

“If you want.” you shrug, pulling on a pair of pants and grabs your phone, wallet and keys. You pull on your shoes. “So let’s go.” you lead them out of your house and into the main house. As you close the sliding door Geoff, Jack and Ryan come walking down the stairs. “Oh Geoff, the dress is a no go.”

Geoff raises a brow. “No?”

You shake your head, motioning to the lads. “They agreed that it won’t work as an evening gown.”

“Ah. So I guess we’re going to have to get you a dress huh?”

You nod. “Yeah that’s where we’re going now.”

“Guess we’ll come with you; we have some stuff to get as well.” Geoff leads you all towards the garage. He glances back at Michael. “The Roosevelt?”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Duh. What other car would we take?”

You look at Gavin, confused. “What’s the Roosevelt?”

“It’s the car we usually take whenever do go anywhere in a group.” Gavin explains, walking past all the other cars and over to the Roosevelt, holding the door open.

You smile at him. “Thanks,” you side into the back seat, sliding over to the other side as Gavin and then Jack climb into the back seat. Michael climbs into the driver’s seat, Geoff hopping into the passenger’s seat while Ray and Ryan climb onto the sides, Ryan on the driver’s side where you were and Ray on the passenger’s side where Jack was. Michael pulls out of the garage, cruising down the road, following Geoff’s directions while not carrying about following any traffic laws. You roll the window down, letting the wind whip your hair and you watch buildings pass by, watching people walk down the sidewalk and you can’t help but notice how people stare at you. You ignore them, glancing out the windshield, watching as Michael pulls the car to a stop out front of one of the highest end dress shops. Ryan climbs off the car, opening your door and holds out his hand. “My lady,” he says with a smile.

You take his hand and climb out of the car. “Thank you good sir.” you smiles, looking over the shop. You enter into the shop with the Fake AH crew, shocking the workers. You glance around the large shop. “So how do you want-”

“Oh look at those.” Gavin heads off the the left side of the store, dragging Michael along with him.

Ray sighs, shaking his head. “I’ll go with them to make sure Gavin doesn’t pick stupid stuff and that Michael doesn’t kill him.” Ray follows after them.

You sigh, glancing back at the others. “So then Geoff, why don’t you and Jack take the middle and Ryan and I will take the right side and meet up at the dressing rooms?”

“Sure,” Geoff nods, heading off with Jack.

You and Ryan head off to the right side of the store, you sighing heavily as you hear Gavin’s voice echo through the store. “Why do I get this feeling like it was a bad idea bringing the lads along?”

Ryan shrugs, looking through the racks of dresses. “They have good tastes, though Gavin does seem to like to choose outfits for women that could be seen as being sexist.”

“Great,”

“But with Michael and Ray with him I’m sure you really don’t have to worry.”

You and Ryan continue to browse the dresses, him pulling two from the rack while you’ve only pulled one. When you make your way over to the dressing room you see that Geoff and Jack have pulled three dresses, Ryan and Michael have one each while Gavin has eight. You stare at Gavin. “Really Gav?”

“What?” he looks down at the pile of dresses in his hands.

You shake your head, collecting the dresses and make your way into one of the rooms, the guys all waiting outside. You decide to try on all of Gavin’s picks first just to get it over with and walk out in dress one. Unfortunately there aren’t any mirrors in the changing room so you have to go out to where the guys were to look at yourself in the three mirror set up they have.

Ray whistles. “Dang,”

“Oh shut up.” you look at yourself in the mirror, spinning around and looking in all three mirrors. “I like this kind of style where it’s longer in the back but they design isn’t doing anything for me.” you turn to face the guys. “Thoughts?”

“Eh,” Ryan shrugs.

“I don’t get the black thing that’s going on on your left boob.” Geoff says.

“Yeah it’s not really you.” Jack says.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” you walk back into the changing room, slipping out of the dress and into dress number two. You like the sleeves of the dress but have to see how it looks with the rest of the dress. You walk over to the mirrors, liking how the dress looks even if it was a bit on the short side.

“Oh damn baby.” Michael comments. “We going clubbing?”

You make a face at him through the mirror. “Do you really think I go clubbing?”

Michael shrugs. “You never know.”

“It does look good on you.” Ray adds, Gavin nodding.

“Silvery grey looks good on you.” Jack says.

“Hmm,” you look at your reflection again. “I’ll keep it in mind.” walking back to the room you change into dress number three, coming out and having to slightly frown at Gavin. “Really? This is what you like?”

“What? It looks good.”

You make another face. “I feel like I should be doing the rumba or samba in this dress.”

Geoff glances over at Ryan. “I don’t think Mr. Ballroom Dancer over there would mind.”

Ryan shoots Geoff a glare. “Shut up Geoff.”

“I think this one’s out.” you swap out this dress for the fourth dress, which looks similar to dress one but you like this one more. You spin around in front of the mirror. “This one’s not bad.”

Geoff and Jack nod in agreement. “It looks better than the first dress.” Ray says.

“So I’ll chalk this one up to maybe.” you change into dress five, putting dress four next to dress two in your pile of possible dresses you’ll actually buy. You sigh as you stare at your reflection. “Seriously Gavin? You couldn’t find any long dresses?”

“That’s what Michael and Ray are for.”

You shake your head. “I think we need to discuss style before I take you shopping again.”

“So that’s a no then?” Geoff asks and you nods. “Thank god. That dress doesn’t look good on you.”

You quickly change out of that dress into the sixth dress, a little grateful that this one was floor length but you’re not sure how you felt about the boddess. You walk over to the mirror and you feel your cheeks heat up as everyone, mostly Ryan, is staring mostly at your breasts.

“Jesus Gavin,” Michael turns to look at the lad. “Could you have picked a more revealing dress?”

“I could have.”

Michael glares at him. “That’s not what I meant you piece of shit.”

You head back to the changing room without saying anything or waiting for their opinions-you really didn’t like it and you didn’t want to hear the guys make remarks on how good it makes your breasts. Dress number seven surprises you with how modest it is and you quite like it-you could see yourself wearing this not just for super formal things.

“That looks nice.” Geoff says, a little relieved to see that it wasn’t as bad as the last dress.

“Yeah, I like it.” you spin around, looking at them as your eyes glance over at Ryan.

“Yeah, you-you look good.” he says and you can see his cheeks turn a light shade of red.

“So another maybe. Got it.” you nod, heading back, putting that into the good pile before pulling on the last dress of Gavin’s. It gives you the impression of it being a prom dress and tell the guys as much, them all agreeing and you put the dress in the discard pile. The next three dresses you try on are Geoff and Jack’s choices and the only one you really like is dress ten; dress nine reminds you of a wedding or bridesmaids dress and you just don’t like dress eleven so much. You put dress ten into your maybe pile followed by dress twelve, Ray’s choice, when both you and the guys like the dress. After pulling in dress thirteen and looking yourself over in the mirror, you can’t help but voice the most pressing thought. “This looks more like a wedding dress than an evening dress.” you say.

Michael shrugs. “I liked it and it still looks good on you.”

“Thanks. If I ever have to go shopping for a wedding dress I’ll keep it in mind.” Dress fourteen in your dress choice and you only choose it because it looked like a good dancing dress.

Geoff raises a brow. “Are you and Ryan going to start up dancing professionally?”

“Probably not but I wanted to try it on anyway.” you retort, looking over at Ryan. “What do you think?”

Ryan shrugs. “You look good in it but I don’t think I’d quite my day job to go dance professionally.”

You nod, changing into the first of Ryan’s picks and you really like the dress, spinning around in front of the mirror.

“She’s almost looks like a princess.” Michael comments.

“How do you know I’m not?” you look at Michael.

“I know because you’re Geoff’s maid.”

“That could be just a front.”

“If it’s just a front it’s a really convincing front.” Geoff says. “But you do look good in the dress.”

You make your way back into the changing room and change into the final dress, which again you really like as you examine the dress in the mirrors.

“That might be the best one out of all of them.” Jack says, all of the guys agreeing.

“Yeah. Ryan has really good tastes.” you say.

Ryan shrugs. “It’s one of my many talents.”

You change out of the dress and back into your clothes, hanging up all the dresses that you aren’t getting and take dress two, four, seven, ten, twelve, fifteen and sixteen with you up to the front to purchase. The lady working the cashier quickly checks you out, occasionally glancing over at the crew as if she expects to be robbed at any moment. You can’t say that you exactly blame her but you think it’d be obvious that since they don’t have any weapons they weren’t going to rob the place. When the cashier tells you the price, you go to grab your wallet but Ryan grabs your hand, making you look up at him.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, handing the lady one of his credit cards.

“I-but…” you try to explain that you were going to give her the credit card Geoff gave you but the look Ryan is giving you makes you shut up and slightly blush. “Ok. Thanks.”

Geoff smiles while Gavin slightly giggles. Ryan glares at the lad, taking his card from the woman and grabs the bags, following the group out of the store. “You have something you’d like to say Gavin?” Ryan says, opening the car door for you.

“Thanks.” you slide in, taking the bag from him.

Gavin just smiles. “I think someone has a crush.”

Ryan glares as the lad disappears into the car. “Shut the fuck up.”

You blush more and avoid Gavin and the others smiling at you. “Can we just get home so Geoff and I can get ready for the party?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

You change into dress sixteen, slipping into the navy blue dress before pulling your heels on. You grab a small handbag, shoving your phone and wallet inside, quickly putting on some light makeup before making your way to the main house. The other guys were all gathered around the island, trying to decide what to have for dinner while glancing at take out menus. Ryan glances up and notices you, his cheeks slightly flushing as he looks at you. “Wow (y/n). You look amazing.”

You blush, staring down at the floor as you push a lock of hair behind your ear. “Thanks.”

The other guys turn to look at you. “Damn,” Michael says. “I’m almost jealous that Geoff’s going to have you all to himself.”

You shoot the lad a glare. “We’re just friends ok?”

“Michael, stop harassing my maid.” you turn to see Geoff, dressed in his tux, adjust his bowtie as he makes his way over to you, draping an arm over your shoulder. “She could probably kick your ass anyway.” he glances down at you. “Isn’t that right?”

“That along with I can really screw with him by using some classic psychology on him.” you slightly smirk, crossing your arms over your chest as you slightly lean on Geoff. “There’s a reason why Geoff stays on my good side.”

Michael holds his hands up in surrender. “Ok geez. I was just joking ok?”

Geoff shakes his head. “You ready to go?”

“I guess.” You sigh. “Try not to have too much fun without us boys.” you wave as Geoff escorts you out to his black sports car, helping you into the passenger’s seat before hopping into the driver’s seat. You can’t help the pang of guilt from the way Ryan looked at you and Geoff. ‘Is it possible we’re developing feeling for each other that go beyond just friendship?’ you ask yourself, mulling the question over in your head before shoving it away as Geoff helps you out of the car and leads you inside one of his hotels up to the grand ballroom. It doesn’t surprise you that it’s being held at one of them and you take in all the people in attendance, picking out the ones you suspected had some kind of mental illness. You follow Geoff around as he introduces you to the other heads of the corporation; you smile and try not to make snarky comments, slowly beginning to see why Geoff hated attending these things. Geoff excuses himself as he takes a mic and begins to give his speech; it’s a typically “Good job everyone” kind of speech and you can tell that Geoff just wants to get this over with so he could go home and not have to deal with these annoying people.

After a while Geoff turns to you, giving you a funny look. “Hey I’m going to grab a drink you want anything?”

“Just something light.” you tell him. You watch him make his way over to the bar and you start to wonder around, noticing that people were staring at you and you knew that they were talking about you. You ignore them as best as you can but you can’t help overhear a certain conversation of an older woman talking to a younger woman.

“I swear, Mr. Ramsey needs to stop bringing whores to these events.” the older woman says, the younger woman nodding in agreement. “He needs to find a decent wife and settle down.”

You feel your blood boil at the comment. “Excuse me?” you turn to look at the two women. “What did you just say?”

The older woman turns to face you, slightly smirking. “You heard me whore.”

People were stopping and watching you two but you really didn’t care. “First off, you don’t fucking know me so you don’t have the fucking right to make judgements about what I do. Second, who the fuck do you think you are to say that Geoff needs to find a wife and ‘settle down’? It’s his fucking personal life so bitch you ain’t got no right to tell him what he should and shouldn’t be doing. And third, just because you ain’t gettin some doesn’t mean you can take your frustration out on other people by gossiping about their sex life.”

The older woman, as well as most of the patrons, were gasping at you. “How dare you, you insolent little child?”

You glare, crossing your arms over your chest. “No denial, how interesting.”

“Listen here you-” the woman raises a finger.

“No you fucking listen you old hag.” you swat her finger away. “You don’t know shit about Geoff so you don’t get to talk shit about him ok? He’s a good guy and if he doesn't feel like settling down with anyone, right now or ever, than that’s his fucking choice, not yours. So you can just back the fuck off.” with that, you turn and storm out of the hotel and start heading towards Geoff’s house.

It really doesn’t surprise you when Geoff pulls up next to you about ten minutes later, rolling down the window with a not so pleased look on his face. “Get in.” he says, the anger apparent in his voice.

You say nothing as you climb in, staring out the window as the city whips by faster than it did on your way to the hotel. Once home you climb out and storm inside with Geoff hot on your heels.

Geoff slams the door closed, making everyone slightly jump in their seats on the couch. “What the fuck was that?!” he yells, glaring at you.

“That was me handing someone’s ass to them because they were putting their nose where it doesn’t belong!” you reply.

“You can’t just go around and berate the patrons of my company! They help me keep my business from going to hell!”

You roll your eyes, sitting down on the bar stool next to the island, pulling off your heels. “That old bitch isn’t going to be staying much longer anyways. And it shouldn’t matter to you because it’s her husband that you deal with.”

“But she can have a say on whether or not he should keep dealing with me.” Geoff huffs.

“He doesn't take her word for shit anymore.”

Geoff slightly frowns. “And how would you know that?”

“She wasn’t wearing her wedding ring even though they are still married, they couldn’t stand being within ten feet of each other, they hardly even recognized each other’s presence, they’re clearly sleeping with other people and all this points to the blatantly obvious-they are heading for a divorce.”

Geoff, as well as the other guys, stare at you. “How did you-”

You hold up a hand. “Please Geoff. I have very good observation skills and I’ve been a Clinical Psychologist long enough to be able to see when a relationship is falling apart.” Geoff shakes his head, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a drink. “And besides, she was talking shit about your sex life.”

“They all do that.” Geoff points out, taking a sip of his drink.

“Maybe but she also called me a whore.” Geoff spits out his drink and the other guys blink.

“Who did what now?” Michael asks, the rage apparent in his voice.

“I would have normally punched her in the face but humiliation and embarrassment was a better approach.” You say.

Geoff sighs, setting his glass down. “I wish you would have told me that before I started chewing your ass out.”

“It’s fine Geoff.” you look at him. “On the plus side we didn’t have to worry about dancing to impress anyone.”

Geoff slightly laughs. “Yeah I guess so.” he glances over at the time. “Well I’m going to hit the shower before passing out.” he walks over to you and pulls you up into a hug. “And thanks (y/n).”

You return the hug. “For what?”

“For standing up for me.” Geoff says as he pulls away.

You slightly blush. “Well I would have done it for any of you guys.”

Geoff smiles, making his way upstairs. “Night everyone.”

“Night Geoff.” Gavin calls before turning to look at you. “You ok (y/n)?”

You look over at the British lad. “Yeah Gavin. I’m fine.”

“Well is you’re sure.” Gavin lets out a yawn, Michael nuding the lad. “Fine we can go to bed.” Gavin let’s Michael pull him off the couch and upstairs, waving good night at everyone.

Jack stands up as well. “I think I’m going to hit the hay as well. You all try not to make too much noise.”

“Good night Jack.” you call as the gent disappears upstairs.

“Just you and Ryan will have to worry about that.” Ray says, stretching.

You look over at the lad. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“I’m getting a new shipment of goods in and I want to make sure that no one tries to make a move on them.” Ray picks up his pink sniper rifle, slinging it over his shoulder. “Later.” he leaves the house, leaving you and Ryan alone.

You sigh, scrubbing a hand over your face; you forgot how tiring it can be to deal with people. You glance up when you hear the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor and find Ryan standing next to you, looking down at you. “Yes?”

“You sure you’re ok?” he asks, clearly worried.

You nod. “Yeah, I’m fine I promise.” you stand and stretch. “I think I’m going to try to watch a movie before bed.”

“Do you...do you want some company?”

You look up at him, thinking for a moment before smiling. “Sure, I’d love some company.” you lead Ryan out to your house, walking into your bedroom and try to reach the zipper of your dress but can’t quite reach. “Hey Rye, can you help?” you ask, slightly blushing.

You can see Ryan slightly flush as he makes his way over to you. “Yeah,” he grabs the zipper and slowly pulls it down.

The dress falls down to the ground and your blush darkens as you remember that you aren’t wearing a bra and quickly grabs a shirt, pulling it on. You find your pajama bottoms and pull them on, glancing back to see that Ryan is staring at your bedroom door rather than at you and you can’t help but smile. “You can look now.” you say, grabbing your laptop.

He looks over at you, watching you crawl onto your bed and sit up against the headboard, walking over and sitting next to you while you pull up The Princess Bride. You feel a little awkward loading the movie, seeing as it is a fairy tale kids story but Ryan’s comment makes you feel better.

“Ah The Princess Bride.” he smiles. “I haven’t seen this movie in forever.”

“It’s one of my favorites.” you set the laptop on both your’s and Ryan’s outstretched legs, making sure the volume was high enough before leaning back against the headboard.

A few minutes after the movie starts, your head falls down to rest on Ryan’s shoulder. He takes his arm and wraps it around your shoulders. You curl up next to him, your eyes fluttering closed and not even a fourth of a way throught the movie you’ve fallen asleep. Ryan glances down at you, watching your chest gently rise and fall and he carefully pauses the movie, shutting the laptop on the nightstand before laying down, bringing you with him. You lay your head on his chest, snuggling up next to him and he pulls the blankets over the both of you. “Sweet dreams my princess.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the weapons are from GTA V and you can look them up here and see what their real life counterparts are if you want to. http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons_in_GTA_V  
> As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

The next morning you wake up to find yourself curled up next to Ryan on your bed. The gent was still sleeping peacefully and you can’t find it in you to get up and wake him-quite frankly you really don’t want to get up-so you lay your head back on his chest, closing your eyes again. Soon you drift back asleep only to be awoken again by low groan and the feeling of movement. You open your eyes and look up at Ryan, finding him staring down at you.

You smile up at him, slightly blushing. “Good morning.”

Ryan yawns. “Morning.” he releases his hold on you and stretches as best he can with you curled up next to him.”You must have been really tired last night.”

You raise a brow. “Why do you say that?”

“Not even twenty minutes into the movie you fell asleep.” he says.

“Ah. I see.” you sit up, raising your arms over your head as you stretch. “Maybe it wasn’t just because I was tired.”

“Oh?” This time Ryan raises his brow. “What else could add to that?”

“I find it easier to fall asleep whenever there’s another person in the room.” you slide off the bed, standing as you move over to your closet, pulling on a pair of sweats before moving over to your dresser. You open the top drawer, pulling out a bra and quickly slips it on, shutting the drawer. You slightly jump when you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist and you turn to see Ryan standing behind you, his head resting on your shoulder. You slightly blush at the intimate moment but then you notice that his brows are knitted together like they were whenever he was thinking about something. “What’s on your mind?” you ask.

“I…” Ryan closes his mouth, slightly pouting as if trying to find the right words. “..Do...do you like me?” he finally asks.

You blink. “Of course I like you. I actually like you a lot.”

“Would you...would you be mad if I kissed you?”

You blush, looking away. “I can’t say that I would be.”

Ryan spins you around so that you’re facing him and gently lifts up your head, leaning in and pressing his lips against yours. You close your eyes and reciprocate the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms once again wrap around your waist as he holds you close, your bodies flush against each other. His tongue slides along your bottom lip and you open your mouth, letting his tongue slide in as you meet it with your own. You stay like that for sometime before you have to pull away to catch your breath. Ryan stares down at you, his piercing blue eyes locking with your (e/c) eyes. You blush once again. “You know,” Ryan says. “I was slightly jealous yesterday.”

“Why were you jealous?” you asks even though you already know the answer.

“I was jealous because Geoff got to take you out and spend time with you while you were wearing that gorgeous blue dress that makes you look amazing.” he pulls you closer, though it seemed physically impossible considering how close you two already were. “I wanted to steal you away from him and have you all to myself; us dancing the night away under the stars.”

You smile at the thought. “Tell you what, when you have a formal event like that I’ll let you have me for the entire day. And I’d even let you choose the dress.”

Ryan smiles down at you. “I’d like that.” he leans down and kisses you again.

You lean up, kissing him again. You break away when you hear a knock on the door. You turn to see Geoff stand there, smiling at you. Your cheeks turn bright red and you pull away from Ryan.

“Sorry to interrupt but Ray and Michael are about to tear apart the kitchen if you don’t stop them and make breakfast.” Geoff informs you.

“Ok. I’ll be right there.” you nod, moving over to your nightstand to collect your phone. You follows the two men out of your house.

Ryan slightly frowns as Geoff continues to smile at you two. “Something you want to say Geoff?”

“Nah,” Geoff shakes his head as he enters into the main house. “Just thinking how cute you two are together.”

Jack glances up from watching Ray and Michael. “Wait, Ryan and (y/n) are actually a thing?”

You blush, not sure how to answer but luckily you don’t have to because Ryan answers for you. “What of it?” he sits down on one of the bar stools.

Michael pulls his head from the inside of the cabinet. “What? They’re banging now?”

You look at the lad, opening your mouth the reply but Ryan wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into his lap, smirking at Michael. “Of course we are. And if you thinking about getting in on some of this I’ll have to kill you.”

You shake your head, prying yourself free from Ryan’s grip. “Murder break remember?” you tell him, shooing Michael and Ray out of the way so you could start making breakfast.

Ryan slightly pouts. “You’re no fun.”

“Please Rye. I’m plenty of fun.”

Soon breakfast was finished and everyone was feed and happy. Gavin’s phone goes off and the British lad looks at it. “Oh cool.”

“What is it?” Geoff asks, finishing his coffee.

“Dan has some goodies for us.”

“So I guess that means that we’re heading out to the range.” Geoff stands, putting his mug in the sink. “Come on boys, we’re going on a field trip.”

“You all have fun.” You say, putting the dried dishes away.

“Oh no bitch. You’re coming with us.” Michael picks you up, spinning you away from the counter.

“Michael!” You cry and he sets you down. You slap his arms. “Don’t do that!”

Michael slightly laughs, moving away. “But you’re coming with us so I can figure out what guns you like.”

You sigh. “Well can I at least change first.” you motion to your attire of a tank top and sweatpants.

“Make it quick.” Geoff tells you.

You quickly make your way to your house, swapping out your sweatpants for your camo skinny jeans, pulling on your boots and you slip with a grey t-shirt over your tank. You shove your phone and wallet into your pockets before meeting the guys in the garage. You all pile into the Roosevelt and head out of the city to the desert. You pull up to a gun range that is up against the side of a hill. You climbs out of the car to see a dark haired man standing in front of one of the tables, setting out an array of guns and several different kinds of explosives. You feel like you know the man and as he turns around to look at you guys, you recognize him and he recognizes you.

“Well fuck me.” you mutter as you all make your way over to the man, Dan.

“Well I never thought I’d see you here bird, much less with these bastards.” Dan looks at you, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Considering the circumstance, I’m tempted to say that it’s good to see you.”

“Like wise.” Dan pulls you into a quick hug. “You look good.”

“I would hope so.”

Gavin steps forward. “Excuse me but you two know each other?”

You turn to look at the crew. “You could say that. Rob was always trying to get Dan to give him a job but Dan never said yes.”

“He was too jumpy for my liking and I felt like I couldn’t trust the guy but he was damn persistent that was for sure.” Dan explains.

“Dan was also one of the few people to actually ask if I was ok and on more than one occasion suggest that I end things with Rob.”

“And you did. And wound up with these guys.” Dan glances over at Geoff. “How did that happen?”

Geoff shrugs. “She’s my maid.”

Dan’s brow shoot up. “You’re maid?” he looks at you. “A smart girl like you working for an idiot like him?”

You slightly laugh. “One, Geoff’s not an idiot, not in this house. Second, it’s good money and I get free living so it’s not so bad. Third, these guys would probably be dead without me.”

“Oh?” Dan looks around at them.

“She keeps us all fed and tends to our wounds.” Gavin says. “She’s a doctor.”

Dan shakes his head.  “Of course she is. Well, you all didn’t come here to gossip so let’s get to it then.” he turns around. “I’ve acquired some Vom Feuer Special Carbines, about ten of those, then we have five Vom Feuer Marksman Rifles, a few Shrewsbury Sniper Rifles and Vom Feuer Heavy Snipers, got ten Vom Feuer AP Pistols, some Combat Pistols, more SMG’s because Gavin asked for more and I got a variety of Shrewsbury,Hawk & Little and Vom Feuer Assault SMGs, ten Combat MG’s, a couple more RPGs and Grenade Launchers. Oh, and I have a present for Michael.”

“Oh?” The lad perks up as Dan pulls out a Coil Minigun from his car. “Oh fucking hell yes.” Michael takes the gun from him. “Daddy’s been looking for one of these babies.”

“It wasn’t that easy to get a hold of, but I had my ways.”

Gavin looks at Dan. “What about me B?”

Dan smiles, ruffling the lad’s hair. “I didn’t forget about you B.” he pulls out a metal tactical box from his car. “I’ve got you more grenades, sticky bombs as well as some proximity mines. I’ve also thrown in some raw materials just for you.”

Gavin’s face lights up as he takes the box. “You’re the best B.” Gavin sets the box down and starts going through it, looking the raw materials over and the smiles never leaves his face.

You smile, walking over and picking up one of the combat pistols, pulling out the mag and looking it over. Ryan walks over to you, handing you a pair of ear plugs.

“Do you know how to shoot?” Ryan asks as he puts in his own plugs.

You put your in, loading the pistol and glancing around to see where everyone was. “Look alive boys, the range is hot.” You aim the pistol down range at one of the set up targets and unloads the clip into it, getting a nice grouping in the chest at 100 yards. You pull the empty mag out, setting it next to the gun on the table. You turn around to see a surprised look on everyone’s face. “My grandfather taught me how to shoot.”

“Damn.” Michael says.

“She’s got a good aim.” Jack comments.

“Now comes the fun part.” Michael sets the minigun down, looking at you. “Let’s figure out what weapon best suits you.”

He has you shoot all the different weapons and you find that you like the combat pistol, the special carbine, the assault SMG, and the heavy sniper rifle and even though you have good aim you can’t even compete with Ray when it comes to sniping. Michael sets aside those weapons to make modification to them later. Dan comes back to Geoff’s house with you guys, mostly because all the weapons couldn’t fit in the Roosevelt. He stays for dinner, thoroughly enjoying your cooking and he even stays the night, crashing on the couch. You and the guys turn in early, the crew planning their next heist and each of them needs to be well rested for everything to go according to plan. You smile at the fact that Ryan follows you back to the pool house, spending the night with you with his arms wrapped protectively around you and for the first time in five years you truly feel happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I know.  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Geoff and the guys hop out of the Roosevelt, pulling their masks off and setting the bag of money on the kitchen island.

“Man that was a close one.” Gavin says, slumping down into one of the chairs.

“You’re telling me.” Jack grabs a beer from the fridge, grabbing another for Geoff and handing it to him.

Geoff pops the cap off and raises his bottle. “Here’s to another successful heist boys.”

Ryan glances around the house, noticing how quiet it was as well as your absence. “Hey, do any of you know where (y/n) is?”

The other guys glance around the house. “Uh no.”

“Maybe she’s in her house.” Geoff suggests, taking a sip of his beer.

Ryan slightly frowns; whenever the ran a heist you were always waiting for them in the kitchen, medkit at the ready. “Maybe.” he slides the back door open, making his way over to the pool house and quickly looks around to find it empty as well. As he turns to leave he notices a note on the desk along with a picture. He picks the items up, first looking at the picture before reading the note, his blood boiling over with rage by the time he finished. He marches back into the main house and slams the door shut, making the other look up at him.

“Hey everything alright Ryan?” Geoff asks, his eyes catching the items in Ryan’s hand. “What’s that?” Ryan doesn’t say anything, just shoves the items into Geoff’s chest. The gent takes them, looking them over with the other guys looking over his shoulders before he understands Ryan’s silent rage. “That bitch.”

Gavin takes the picture from Geoff looking it over more thoroughly: it was a picture of you tied up to a chair and blindfolded in what looks like a warehouse. “How did they even get to her?”

“They probably followed her here and waited until we all left her alone before making their move.” Geoff sighs. Ryan swipes his mask from the counter and starts towards the door. “Ryan wait!” Geoff grabs his arm.

Ryan turns to face the other man, his face scrunched up in rage. “I’m going to get her back and you can’t stop me.”

“I’m not saying that we aren’t going to rescue her, because we fucking are, but we need to try to remain calm and come with a plan as to where they’re keeping her and how we’re going to effectively get her out without them outright killing her.” Ryan narrows his eyes but Geoff doesn’t back down. “Look, we all care about (y/n), maybe not in the same way as you do, but we still fucking care about her and so it’s best to work out a plan than to haphazardly run in there guns blazing and hope for the best.” Ryan still doesn't seem fully convinced. “If it makes you happy we can capture them and you can have your fun with them ok?”

“Fine,” Ryan growls, sitting down at the island.

Geoff sighs, glad that Ryan actually listened to him and stands next to Jack, arms crossed over his chest. “First things first, we need to figure out who took (y/n) and where they took her.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

The room is dark when you wake up but you slowly realize that the room isn’t actually dark but that there’s actually a blindfold covering your eyes. You try to move but find that your hands have been tied down to the armrests of a chair and your feet tied to the legs of the chair. You test the restraints and find them securely fastened. Great. Just what you need. You hear a door open behind you and you slightly turn your head towards it, making out faint footsteps on the hard ground.

“I’m glad to see that you’re awake.” a male voice says. A hand grips your hair and roughly yanks your head back. You slightly groan from the action and you would have glared at him if you weren’t blindfolded. “Now let’s have a little chat shall we?” you hear a knife being pulled from its sheath. “Tell me everything you know about the Fake AH Crew.”

“Fuck you.” you hiss, crying out as you feel the cold steel of the blade cut through the skin of your arm.

“Let me explain how this is going to work,” the man says, moving the blade away from your skin. “When I ask you a question you will answer honestly or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else I’ll have to mark up this pretty body of yours.” the man whispers in your ear before sharply tugging on your hair. “Now tell me what you know about the Fake AH Crew.”

“All I know is that they’re the gang that run the city.”

The man takes the knife and runs it down your other arm. You grit your teeth and clutch the armrests. “That’s not what I’m looking for. Try again.”

“I don’t know anything else.” you try to tell him.

“Lies. I’ve seen you around town with them.” he takes the knife and drags it down the side of your face, across your cheek and down your neck. “I even have proof.” he rips the blindfold off.

You close your eyes from the sudden brightness of the light overhead. Once your eyes adjusted you see a bunch of monitors sitting on a desk, security feeds of you with various members of the Fake AH at different times and on the wall next to the monitors is a cork board that has a map of Los Santos on it, red circles and X’s on it coupled with more pictures of you and the guys. You grit your teeth in frustration. “Who are you?” you turn to look at him but your head snaps to the side as a hand connects with your face, the cut stinging more from the slap.

“I‘m the one that’ll be asking the questions here.”

You spit some blood out of your mouth, running your tongue over your teeth. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that you’re a gangster who has a beef with the Fake AH.”

“Shut your mouth!” he moves around to stand in front of you but you don’t get a chance to see his face as his foot lands solidly on your stomach and you can feel a few of your ribs fracture.

You cry out in pain, trying to curl your body in but can’t with your restrained limbs. You glare up at him, recognizing him as one of the old bitches’ boy toys; the bitch you chewed out at Geoff’s party event. “Bastard,” you breath out.

He raises his hand again and you prepare yourself for the blow that never comes. You watch as he moves over to one of the monitors, clicking a few things before pulling up a live feed from the outside of the building.

You smirk as you watch the guys take out the guards and quickly make their way into the building. “You aren’t that smart if you believed that you’d be able to kidnap me for a long period of time without them coming after you.” you look up to meet the gangster’s gaze. “And you’re going to wish that you were dead once Ryan gets done with you.”

“Shut up you bitch!” he moves behind you once more, pressing the knife against your neck.

You smirk and can’t help but slightly giggle, growing slightly light headed from the amount of blood loss from the cuts down your arms. “1, 2 ratties coming for you, 3, 4 better lock your door, 5, 6 grab your crucifix, 7, 8 gonna stay up late, 9, 10 never sleep again.”

"What the fuck is that?" He asks, pressing the knife harder against your neck but not hard enough to pierce the skin.

Before you reply the doors in front of you fly open and Ryan is standing there, his mask nowhere to be seen and you know just how pissed off his is by the expression on his face and the pure rage consuming his normally calm blue eyes. His gun is trained on the gangster, his eyes narrowing when he sees the knife. "Drop the knife and back the fuck away from her." Ryan says, his voice low and dangerous.

"You lower your weapon or else I'll slit her throat." The gangster says, blatantly ignoring Ryan's demand.

You can tell from where the knife was digging into your skin that if he did jerk the knife it wouldn't hit your carotid artery but if the knife cuts deep enough you could still bleed out. You mentally calculate if that happens, which is highly probable, how long you have before you lose too much blood. Your eyes meet with Ryan’s and you know he can see how calm you were. “Less than 60 seconds.” you tell Ryan and you’re so thankful that he understands you.

He nods. “Right.”

The gangster glances down at you. “What the fuck-” he doesn’t even finish as a bullet tears through his shoulder. He cries out, the knife cutting through your skin and you slightly cry at the pain and you can feel blood run down your neck.

Ryan makes his way over to you, knocking the guy out before cutting your hands free. You press your hands against your neck while Ryan makes quick work of the restraints around your legs. He squats down in front of you. “Are you ok?” he asks, looking over your wounds.

“I’ll be fine once we get out of here.” you look up as the other guys make their way into the room, Jack rushing over with a medkit in his hands. He pulls out some bandages and hands them to you. You press the bandages against your neck, feeling the bleeding slowing down and Jack begins wrapping bandages around your arms.

Geoff kneels down next to Ryan, a hand on your leg. “You ok?”

You slightly laugh. “Yes Geoff, I’m fine.”

Michael walks over to the unconscious man, kicking him with his foot. “What are we going to do with this fucker? We gonna let Ryan interrogate him to find out who he’s working for?”

“It’s not really necessary.” you stand up and Ryan wraps an arm around your waist. Even though you didn’t need any help standing up, you don’t push him away, allowing him to hold you close. “I already know who he works for but if you want to have some with him I’m not going to argue.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

“Fuck you, you crazy bitch.”

A hard slap echoes through the room and you stare at the tied up man with narrow eyes. It’s the boy toy who kidnapped you and tortured you and now you and Ryan were returning the favor. The rest of the crew was watching behind the mirror. You all brought him back to the house no problem but he didn’t stay there long, Michael and Ray taking him to one of their nearby interrogation sites while you and Jack tended to your wounds. Once you were patched up you ask if you could go with them to the interrogation.

“You sure you want to do that (y/n)?” Geoff asks, his fatherly concern coming out.

You nod. “Psychological interrogation can be just as effective as physical interrogation.”

Geoff looks at Ryan. “It’s your call.”

Ryan doesn’t look at the other gent, his eyes on you. You meet his gaze, staring back at him and you can see the internal debate going on inside his head. Ryan closes his eyes, letting out a sigh. “If you want to, then I’m not going to stop you.” he moves towards the door, passing Michael and Ray as they enter the house. “We’re leaving.” he tells them.

You stand and follow the gent outside, everyone else following after and you all pile into the Roosevelt. The drive to the place didn’t take long and you make your way into the building, entering the first room. It was like any interrogation back room you’ve seen on tv: there were monitors with camera feeds from the other room, recording equipment and a two way mirror separating the rooms. You see the man tied to a chair in the other room, him struggling against the restraints and curing up a storm. You study him for a moment, watching a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face before you’re moving towards the door. Ryan follows after you and stops you in the hallway. “You don’t have to do this (y/n).” He tells you.

“I know.” you look up at him. “What?”

“Look, I know you know how...murder happy I can get during a heist but you haven’t seen it up close; I become someone else and I...one I don’t want to hurt you and second I don’t want you to see me differently afterwards.”

“Ryan,” you wraps your arms around him, hugging him. “I love you, all of you, murderous psychopath and lovable dorky idiot all the same.”

Ryan wraps his arms around you, returning the hug. “And I love you too. Which is why I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt because of me so I need you to do anything and everything I tell you ok?” he pulls back to look down at you.

“I promise.” you press your lips to his for a quick kiss. “Now, shall we go see how our guest is doing?”

Ryan nods, pulling away from you and opens the door to the interrogation room. When you close the door behind you, you can see Ryan’s who demeanor change and you know that his other personality, Vagabond, has taken over. Ryan stands behind the guy as you take the set across the table from him.

“About fucking time.” the man growls. “Now fucking untie me.”

“I don’t think so. We have a few questions for you that we’d like answers too.”

“Fuck you bitch.” the man’s head snaps to the side as Ryan’s hand connects with the side of his face.

You sigh. “That’s not how this is going to work.” you lean forward on the table, noticing that there were some handcuffs actually bolted down to the table. “Rye, cuff him to the table.” you glance over at the gent, he looking at you for a second before untying the man’s hands and putting them in the cuffs. The man struggles but Ryan is much stronger than him. You stand up, walking around and sliding the man’s chair back a few inches, putting some tension on his outstretched arms. “Now that you’re better situated,” you sit down once again, placing your elbows on the table, lacing your hand together and resting your chin on your hands. “Tell me who hired you to kidnap me?”

The man glares at you. “Fuck you, you crazy bitch.”

You watch Ryan’s hand connect with the man’s face again, you eyes narrowing and you’re caring personality goes away, leaving behind one that mimics Ryan’s cold, hard, unforgiving one.. “It seems that asking nicely isn’t going to work. Shame.” your eyes flicker down to the man’s hands that were laying face down on the table. You remove your hands from the table, setting them in your lap. “How to properly motivate you?” you pull out your knife, flicking it open and looking at the blade before twirling it in your hand and plunges it down into the guy’s hand, all the way through in between the metacarpal bones of his left index and middle finger. The man cries out in pain and your gaze remains fixed on him. “Here’s what’s going to happen,” you lean forward, your chest resting against the table. “You’re going to answer my questions or else.”

The man glares at you, gritting his teeth. “Fuck you.”

You give an unamused look before whipping out another knife and plunging it into his right hand, same as what you did to his left hand. The man’s body shakes as blood flows from both wounds. “Here’s a little secret, I’m medically trained as a doctor so I know all the right places to inflict maximum pain with minimal blood loss and damage. But your constant refusal to work has made me decide, fuck it, and I’m going to let me associate here do whatever the hell he wants and he’s not very happy with the fact that you one, kidnapped me and two, hurt me. Now, whether or not you tell us what you know impacts on how far I will let him go. Your fate of whether you leave this room alive on your own two feet or on a gurney heading straight for the morgue is up to you.” You lean back in the chair, meeting the man’s pained look. “I want to help you, I really do but you’re the only one that can help yourself.”

The man stares down at the table before looking up at you again. “A woman by the name ‘Madam’ told me to kidnap you and make someone named Geoff suffer.”

“How do you know this Madam?” you ask.

The man shakes his head. You look at Ryan, nodding and he reaches over, taking a hold of three of the man’s fingers and breaks them. The man cries out, tears flowing down his face. “I...We’re sleeping together! She knows I’m in a local gang and she said I was the perfect person for this job!”

“How would she know when the job was completed?”

“We…” he takes a deep breath and Ryan grabs his other fingers. “We are to meet up at an abandoned office building!”

“The address?”

“125 Little Bighorn Avenue.”

You smirk. “Thank you very much.” you stand and move towards the door while Ryan stays behind, pulling out his own knife.

“Wait!” the man looks from Ryan to you. “You said that I could go if I cooperated!”

You glance back over your shoulder. “Did I?” you flash a smirk. “I don’t remember that.” you close the door and as you walk out of the building you can hear the man scream and beg for mercy. It isn’t until you get outside that you realize that you broke the number one rule of being a doctor as well as you just aided and condoned the killing of someone. You hand starts shaking and you take off running back towards the house, ignoring the calls of Geoff and Gavin, tears streaming down your face. What have I done? you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Chapter. I've been busy with school and other fics.  
> Warning: this chapter does contain self-harm so if you are depressed or are having suicidal thoughts please read this at your own discretion, though I'd advise not reading this.  
> As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Once back at the house you throw the front door open, running up the stairs to the bathroom, closing the door and cranking the shower all the way up to the hottest setting. You strip down, ripping of your bandages, not caring if you reopen them and you climb into the shower, the hot water assaulting your skin. Tears stream down your face and you crouch down on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around yourself as you cry. How could you do that? a voice in your head asks. How could you hurt that man so and then leave him to be slaughtered like a pig?

“I...I didn’t…”

Yes you did. You know full well that that man isn’t leaving that room alive and it’s all because of you.

“No...stop….he...he deserved it….”

Just like how you deserved Rob and whatever beating he decided to give you because you loved him?

You shake your head. “No...it’s not-”

Not that same? Listen to yourself; of course it’s the same. What makes you think that he deserved to die like a pig while you didn’t deserve every beating and abusive thing Rob did? What makes you so special that you get to decide who lives and who dies? What makes you so special, so arrogant that you could go against the number one rule that you lived your life, so hard trying to follow that rule? What ever happened to ‘do no harm’ hm?

“I...I didn’t mean….” you cry out.

It’s all your fault he’s dead and there’s nothing you can do about it; not now, not ever. You’re so worthless and pathetic what’s the point in living if you can’t even save one life?

“It’s all my fault.” you say. “You’re right…” you wipe the tears from your face. “I shouldn’t be able to live...n-not after what I did…” you reach over to your clothes, feeling around your pants and pull out a third knife. This one is smaller than the other two put just as sharp. You stare at the blade, watching the water run over it before pressing it against your skin, reopening your wounds. You watch as blood flows from the cut only to be swept away by the water and the water circling the drain takes on a red colour. You follow the cut midway up your forearm, blood rushing to the surface before pulling the knife away, switching hands to do the same to your other wounded arm. As you move to push the knife against your skin knife is ripped from your grip. You’re confused for a second, staring at your hand before looking up to see Ryan standing there,his chest heaving and the knife in his hand. “Give it back.” you reach for the knife but Ryan holds it away from you. You stand up, reaching around to take it back. “I said give it back.”

“No.” he holds it an arm length away.

“I said give it back!” you lunge at him, shoving him backwards a step but still he keeps it away.

“I said no!” his voice rings through the bathroom, slightly starling you. He tosses the knife to the other side of the room and you move to grab it but he block your path.

“Ryan,” you try to get around him but he holds fast. “Damn it Ryan. Move!” you growl.

“No.”

“Why the fuck not?!” you flail your arms at him, trying to hit him.

He grabs your arms, holding them in a tight grip by your wrists. “Because I’m not going to stand by and watch you hurt yourself for no reason! What would even possess you to do such a thing?”

“I killed him Ryan!” you scream, tears flowing down your face once more. Ryan stares at you. “I killed him Ryan so I don’t deserve to live.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The man we interrogated. I killed him Ryan!”

“(Y/n), you didn’t kill him.”

“But I didn’t do anything to save him so it’s the same as killing him myself.”

“(Y/n),” Ryan’s pulls you to him, wrapping his arms around you as your hands fist into the back of his shirt. “Listen to me, you did not kill that man do you hear me? You had nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with his death do you understand me?” he says in a calm, even voice.

“But I didn’t help him…I didn’t try to stop you….”

“If you would have stayed I would have told you to leave anyways; I was so angry with him that the guys had to keep me locked in there for a good ten minutes before I calmed down enough to where they could come in without me outright killing them as well.”

“But I-”

“But nothing.” he pulls away and looks you in the eye, his hand gently caressing your cheek. “He wasn’t a good man and he was going to soon anyway. Jack found out that he had a contract out on him so if we didn’t kill him he would still be dead.”

You close your eyes, leaning into his touch. “But I broke the rule….”

“What rule?”

“ ‘Do no harm’. It’s the first thing you learn in med school and I blatantly ignored it.”

“(Y/n),” Ryan sighs. “No matter what you do, somehow, someway you’re always going to hurt someone, maybe not intentionally but you will. It’s just something you have to live with.” your body shakes as you continue to cry and he holds you against his chest again. “I know it’s going to be hard but it’s something you’ve just got to get over. Make the best of it and do everything you can to help people; even though you might not be able to help everyone, those you do help, it’ll be for the better. Yeah?” you nod, head rubbing against his shoulder. “Good. Now how about we get you cleaned up hm?” you nod again and pull away from him so he could remove his damp clothes.

You step back into the shower with Ryan and he begins to clean your wound, gently washing it out before rinsing it off. You ideally watch him work, your body and mind feeling numb. “Ryan?”

“Yes?” he looks at you.

“...How...how do you deal with it?” you look up to meet his eyes. “How do you deal with the fact you inflicted pain on another human and…”

Ryan can see you want to say ‘and killed them’. “First, I accept that fact that yes, I hurt someone else and that it’s ok. I know it sounds bad but it helps; as messed up as it sounds it really does help. Once I’ve done that, I accept the fact that I’m capable of killing someone and the  I accept the fact that life isn’t fair and that everything happens for a reason.” you open your mouth to ask him something but he put a finger over your lips. “But first I give myself some time to think things through, to rationally argue and justify why I shouldn’t just kill myself as well. Maybe even grieve a bit but not intentionally hurt myself as if that will make everything go back to the way it was, because it won’t.” he gives you a hard look, one that shows how serious his last statement was.

You sigh, looking down at the ground. “Yeah, ok.”

Ryan frowns slightly, feeling as though you really didn’t mean what you were saying.

“Ryan loves you, hell we all love you; you’re like family so there’s no reason to throw you life away over something as mundane as this.” you turn to see Geoff leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, arms crossed over his chest. “Yeah, you could argue you did a bad thing by hurting that bastard but look at it like this: if we didn’t kill that bastard off, he would have gone back to his gang and until someone completed the contract for his death, he would have gone back to selling drug to teenager and kids- kids who aren’t no more than twelve years old. Not only that but once he got the kids high he would sell them off to whoever pays the most and let that person sexaul assault, abuse and rape those children. Do you really think a guy like that isn’t better off dead?”

You stare down at your hands, the water now running cold and Ryan turns it off. “I know...it’s just..”

“I get it; we all do.” Geoff pushes away from the frame, grabbing a towel and wraps it around you. “Killing someone or having a hand in killing someone for the first time, it’s not easy to come to terms with. But you have to break it down and look at the situation and the greater context- most of the time when you kill someone it’s either you or them so it’s just simple survival. Sure you could justify why it should be you instead of them who should be dead, but it’s like Ryan said, sometimes we have to accept the fact that things happen for a reason and you’re alive for a reason; you just need to figure out what that reason is, whether it’s because of Ryan, because of us, the crew, or something else entirely.”

You mull his words over in your head and you can’t help but laugh. Ryan and Geoff give you confused looks. “Geoff, did you just use some existentialist psychology on me?” you laugh more as they continue to stare at you. “You’re right though; I guess I just need to keep moving forward.”

“ ‘Walk on your own. Move forward. You’ve got a good strong pair of legs; you should get up and use them.’ That’s the quote isn’t it?” Ryan looks at you.

You smile and nod. “Yeah. It is.”

“Then I suggest you start using them.” Geoff says, turning and leaving the bathroom. “Dinner should be here in a few. Make yourselves presentable.”

You stand there for a few minutes while Ryan grabs another towel and begins drying himself off. You turn and pull him into a hug, tightly wrapping your arms around him. He gently wraps his arms around you. “Thank you.” you say, your voice slightly muffled by his skin.

“For what?”

“For caring and everything.”

Ryan pulls away, looking down at you. “I’m here for you and I will always be here for you.” he leans down, gently pressing his lips against yours. He pulls away and pulls you into another hug. “Let’s get dressed before the others eat everything.”

You nod. “Right.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy with school and work. Plus it takes a while to make sure things turn out the way I want them to and be able to effectively move to where I want the story to go.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment with and questions, suggestions or anything like that. Thanks and enjoy.

You thought that coming to terms with what happened and moving would be easy because you’re a clinical psychologist so you know what treatments would work best but it doesn’t work out easily. You tense up and freeze whenever you pick up a knife to cut up a chicken or any kind of meat, staring at the blade with shaky hands and you can practically see the man’s blood dripping off of it. Whenever that happens Ryan will walk over to you and place his hand on your before moving you hand for you to cut up the meat, telling you that it’s ok and whatever you’re seeing isn’t real. Most of the time you can unfreeze and function properly but there are times where you can’t move past it and you break down crying. Ryan will set the knife down and hold you against his chest. The other guys will come over and comfort you as well.

The nights aren’t much better. You have very vivid nightmares that have turned into night terrors that results in you screaming and thrashing, waking not only yourself up but Ryan as well. He helps calm you down and gets you to go back to sleep, even if it for just a few hours before you’re awake again. You don’t like to go out to your house alone to go to sleep; you get very anxious and you start hyperventilating so much that it feels like you’re having a panic attack. Geoff has seen this happen on several different occasions and after the fourth time he says he’d had enough and forced you and Ryan to move back into the main house, getting the other guys to help move all your clothes and stuff into one of the bedrooms upstairs. You tried to tell Geoff that you we’re fine but he went into daddy mode and there was no arguing or changing his mind so you let them move your things. You do have to admit it’s a little easier to go to bed knowing that the guys were ten feet down the hall but you still have the nightmares and night terrors, occasionally waking Geoff up. Whenever you do wake him, or the others, up, they all bust into the room with guns in hand, ready to shoot any intruder. After a month or so they understand that there isn’t an intruder but they still have at least a pistol in hand, just in case. And having them barging in, gun in hand, calms you down in a weird way; the fact that they come running ready to protect you puts you at ease.

You get fed up with not getting a decent night’s sleep and keeping Ryan up as well that you ask Gavin and Ray to take you down to the local pharmacy. They agree, each grabbing their side arm and making sure you had yours before driving down to the pharmacy. You really didn’t like carrying the pistol, to tempting to shoot someone or yourself, but it was some form of security for both you and the guys so you do it anyway. Gavin pulls into a parking spot, throwing the car into park before you all pile out and head inside. You make for the pharmacy desk, pulling out a piece of paper as you approached. 

The woman glances up from the computer, a white coat draped over her shoulders. “How can I help you?” she asks.

You hand her the piece of paper. “I need these medications.” you shove your hands into your jacket pockets, pulling it around you.

The woman picks up the paper, glancing over the list. “I’ll be right back.” she moves into the back, rummaging through multiple boxes.

Ray stands next to you. “What are you getting?” he asks and you can hear the concern in his voice.

“50 mg tablets of trazodone, a medication that is mostly an antidepressant but can work as a sleep aid, some valium for anxiety as well as some methocarbamol as a muscle relaxant.” you glance over at the hispanic lad. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to try to OD on anything. If I really wanted to so that I wouldn’t need to come pick up these medications.” you turn your attention back to the woman as she comes back over, holding three bottles.

“Alright. Here we are.” she rings them up, putting them into separate bags. “Your total comes to $42.56.” You pull out your wallet, swiping your card through the reader before taking the meds. “Thank you. Have a good day.”

“Thanks. You too.” you nod as you follow Ray over to where Gavin is browsing through the magazines.

"So how were you able to get those pills?" Gavin asks, flipping the page of the magazine he's holding.

"One, I'm pretty good at forging signatures, especially when they are mostly scribbles and second this is Los Santos; they really aren't too concerned about having an actual doctor's signature- as long as they are making money they're happy."

"True." Gavin puts the magazine back, looking at you. "Are you ok? Aside from the obvious nightmares and lack of sleep  I mean."

"Yeah. I'm fine." You wander up and down the aisles, grabbing a few things like a couple of bottles of melatonin, several packets of bacon, a carton of eggs, some bagels and cream cheese, tossing them into the basket Ray hands you.

"You sure you don't want to talk about what happened?" Ray plucks a bag of chips and puts it in the basket. "Isn't better to talk about these things instead of keeping them bottled up inside?"

"Sure but I don't think the middle of a grocery store is the best place to talk about it."

"Fine. You like pizza? I know a good place." Ray takes the basket from your hands, heading to the self checkout and making short work of checking out. You all make your way back to the car, putting the bags into the trunk. "Gavin, remember that place we first meet up at?"

Gavin thinks for a moment. "Oh. You mean Lil J's place?"

Ray nods. "That's the one."

"Alright." Gavin drives to the downtown area, parking along the sidewalk. You climb out and look the pizza place over. It looks like those you've been to in New York and Chicago. Following Ray and Gavin inside, a wave of heat and the smell of pizza attacks you as you step over the threshold. You make your way to the back counter where there is a shorter man standing. “Lil J. My man.” Gavin calls, making the other man look up.

“Well well. Aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes?” Lil J shakes Gavin and Ray’s hand before looking over at you. “So did one of you finally get the balls to get a girlfriend?”

“Nah. This is (y/n), Geoff’s maid and our new mother hen.” Ray tells him.

“Ah. I see.”

“Look, “ Ray leans in closer. “We have some things we need to discuss privately. Do you mind if we use the office?”

“Oh no. Go for it.” Lil J motions to the stairs. “I’ll bring something up.”

“Thanks man.” Ray pats his shoulder as me walks past the man.

You follow after Ray upstairs and into a large room that is half office half conferance room. Ray and Gavin sit down at the table and you sit down across from them. You glance around the room, noting the multiple windows and the single door you came through. Ray looks over at you. “So you want to talk, let’s talk. What’s on your mind?”

“Um...well…” you look down at your hands that lay folded on the table. “It’s just...I thought that this would be much easier to deal with than it really is. I mean, I have all the training and I know which therapies work the best it’s just…” you sigh. “I could understand some of the things that people with PTSD and Acute Stress Disorder are going through but I never imagined it was anything like this. It’s hard to do anything without something reminding me of what I’ve done. Most common things like holding a knife or even the clanking of pots and pans are triggers and it’s just…” you scrub a hand over your face. “It’s debilitating really. I honestly thought that I would be helping people by working in a hospital and/or a counseling center-I have the education and the practical training so I’m more than qualified- but no, instead I’m some CEO’s maid who kills people in her spare time.” you place your head in your hands, your hands slightly shaking as your eyes begin to tear up.

Gavin moves around the table, sitting next to you and wraps his arms around you. “It’s alright love.” he says, rubbing your back. “We all had different plans and none of us ever planned on being part of one of the most notorious gangs in Los Santos. Before I came here from England, I worked for a company that did a lot of slow motion so I got to work on numerous movies,  big time films and smaller ones. I only got fired when they found out I was taking small amounts of explosives and borrowing the Phantom to film explosions and other things in slow mo. After that happened that's when I met Dan, who hooked me up with some explosives and what not. Needless to say I may or may not have kept one or two of the cameras from the company and brought them with me when I moved here to Los Santos. The company hasn't tried to get them back so it must not have been a big deal to them but that's what really started my kleptomania and that lead me to first meet Ray briefly before meeting Geoff." Gavin slightly laughs, shaking his head. "I was 22 when I tried to steal Geoff’s Zentorno. I knew he was a wealthy CEO so what's one missing car? Anyways I tailed him for a while to know what his routine was and when I went to swipe the keys from his pocket he grabbed my hand and said, "If you're going to try to pickpocket someone make sure they don't know you're doing it." He let my hand go and walked off. Few minutes later I went to grab my wallet and found that the bastard had swiped it." Gavin laughs. "A pickpocket got pickpocketed while trying to pickpocket. Of course I went after him and when I tracked him down he asked if I wanted to be part of a crew. He gave the low down and of course I said yes and-"

"What Gavin’s trying to say," Ray interrupts, causing you to look at the hispanic lad. "Is that sometimes life throws you a stray punch and sometimes you just have to go just have to roll with it. We all never really planned to get involved in the gang life, though I kinda did being a drug lord and all, but we did plan that Geoff would make a crew, we all would join and be one big happy family. It just happened and for most, if not all of us, it saved our lives." He puts a hand on yours. "We never really plan to kill people but we are prepared to kill if we need to. We all struggled with our first kill and I was like you- I didn't pull the trigger but I lead the guy to the slaughter house. I struggled with that for a long time, having nightmares and being reminded of it daily. I wasn't smart like you, I didn't go see a doctor or anything. Instead I turned to the thing I knew would 'help', so I started using more, mixing lots of different things and trying new drugs. That didn't help much; if anything it just made it worse. That's when I realized I was just running away from the facts and the truth instead of facing it. So I accepted that killing people just came with the job and I found ways to cope. Mostly I put myself into those kinds of situations out of necessity for the job and for everyday life - it's easier to defend yourself when you know how to and people know you're not afraid of killing them if need be." You let out a sigh, staring down at your hands. "Hey, we're not asking you to change overnight because we all know this stuff takes time. But you have to remember that things aren't going to get better by running away from them; you have to face your fears and the truth head on in order for it to get better."

You nod. "Yes I know. It's just..." you look up at Ray. "Where do I even start?"

"How about being able to hold a knife without freaking out?" Ray suggests.

You nod again. Gavin pulls you into a hug. "We're here for you, everyday, all day, whenever you need us, we'll be there." Gavin says.

You smile softly. "Thanks."

There is a knock on the door and Lil J walks in, drinks and pizza in hand. "Who's hungry?"

It's well past 3 by the time you arrive home, Gavin’s arm is draped over your shoulder as you help Ray bring him inside, the British lad stumbling over his own foot. 

Geoff glances over from where he's seated on the couch. "There you lot are." He sips at his beer. "What took you all so long?"

You ease Gavin down on the couch. "Well we were kinda hungry and we were near Lil J's place so we stopped and got some pizza and then this idiot decides to get buzzed and almost started a fight with some random guy." You explain, sitting down on the armrest of the chair Ryan is seated in.

Michael glances up from his game. "Gavin starting a fight in a pizza parlor? Now that I'd have to see."

"You're lucky because he didn't get into a fight." Ray reiterates. "We dragged his sorry ass out of there before he got knocked out."

"Gavin has been knocked out before." Geoff points out.

"I could'a taken 'em." Gavin says, his head coming to rest on Michael's shoulder.

Ray scoffs. "You're fucking retarded."

"The guy was just as tall as Rye and twice as big." you add.

Jack shakes his head as Ryan sighs. "Leave it to Gavin to try and fight the biggest guy he can find. While drunk, might I add."

Geoff shrugs. "It's just part of the stupid shit Gav does." 

“You all are freaking twanks.” Gavin stand up, swaying a bit and Michael catches him.

“Jesus dude. Let’s get you to bed huh?” Michael leads the drunk lad upstairs.

You watch them go upstairs, let out a long sigh. Ryan looks over at you. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Just dealing with drunk Gav is trying.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m going to put the groceries away.” you stand up and move into the kitchen, making short work of the few items you bought. You glance at the time before looking back at the guys. “Are you all hungry or should I wait until 5 to start cooking?”

“Honey, I don’t care.” Geoff says.

“I guess I’ll start cooking now. And don’t call me ‘honey’.” You give Geoff a strict look.

“Yeah Geoff. Don’t you know that privilege is only reserved for Ryan?” Jack smiles at his boss.

You smile as the two gents begin a playful banter session. You turn to give the kitchen a once over, trying to decide what to make when you notice a pot roast sitting on the counter. You give the meat a questioning look, half expecting that it would tell her why it was on the counter. “I saw that it has been taking up space in our freezer for a while so I figured we could cook that up.” You turn to see Ryan coming to stand next to you, pulling out the slow cooker from the cabinet.

“If I’m making a pot roast I usually like to let it cook for about ten hours or so.” You pull the meat over to you. “But we can see what we can do.” You look over at the knife holder and slowly reach for one of the knives. You hand hovers over the chef knife, shaking slightly and you notice Ray move into the kitchen, giving you a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath, you slowly pull the knife out, gripping it firmly and begin to prepare the vegetables Ryan grabbed. Both Ray and Ryan help you prepare dinner, both being reassuring and supportive and it makes it a little easier to get through preparing dinner. Draggin Gavin down once dinner was ready is highly amusing, considering he’s still buzzed from all the alcohol he had. The guys have a very animated conversation about the latest in gaming and which VR is better, HTC Vive or the Oculus Rift. You smile, enjoying listening them argue and at certain points yell at each other all the while laughing and smiling. You lean over and rest your head on Ryan’s shoulder, letting your eyes flutter closed as they continue talking. Ryan’s arm snakes around your waist and when you open your eyes you find that you are no longer in the dining room but in your bedroom, lying on the bed as Ryan moves around getting ready for bed. You watch him, feeling your eyelids droop again. Ryan slides into bed next to you, pulling you close as you rest your head on his chest. He kisses the top of his head before you’re drifting off again. For the first time in several weeks you’re able to sleep all the way through the night. Maybe it’s because of the medication or maybe because things start to feel normal again or maybe it’s both, but you really don’t care.


	16. Chapter 16

So, this isn't an actual chapter because I've hit a road block and I'm having major writers block. Maybe you guys can help me out? I would really appreciate it because I've been reading this over and over, taking a break and been writing other fics and have come back to this one several times and I just don't know where to go now. So if you have any ideas, even if they are vague or really out there, I would  _love_ to get your guys' opinions. I want to continue writing this, I just need a little direction. Just leave a comment and hopefully I can continue this sometime soon. Thank you so much for your patience and I will get on this as soon as I can. Kisses and hugs.


End file.
